Soraxess's tale: The Tainted One
by Absolhunter251
Summary: Sora and Roxas had made a mistake in fighting this strange creature and had created the new breed of life...Soraxess. Now that soraxess is born.Sora has to stop his evil heartless/nobody in order to save his friends. can he do it alone?
1. Soraxess is born

**SORAXESS'S TALE:**

**The Tainted one **

**Kingdom Hearts 2 montage: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. The only one that does is Soraxess. But please enjoy this. ****This explains the back-story on how Soraxess was came to be inside the world of desire to be more powerful than Sora and Roxas together, this will be my first time to ever write a story based off my own. **

**Chapter 1: Soraxess is born**

Destiny Islands:

Sora was standing at the edge of the beach watching the waves shore kiss the sands while looking at the sunset.

"Hey, Sora." Riku said coming behind him. Sora turned around. "Hi Riku." Sora said in response to his friend's hello. "Kairi wants to know if you would like to have a picnic with us on this calm sunset?" Riku asked.

"Sure!" Sora said while running up further than Riku. Riku laughed and thought of racing Sora to get to Kairi.

They both raced down towards the house where the raft and Kairi waited for them. They both made it to her at the same time.

"Best 3 out of 3 huh Riku" Sora said with a laugh knowing that he had gotten faster than he was along time ago. Riku laughed with a smile.

"Uh huh. You've improved a lot Sora." He said giving Sora a playful tap on the shoulder.

"Let's get going towards the island shall we?" Kairi said to her friends. They both nodded and started to push the raft towards sea.

Sora and Riku rowed the raft towards the island that they all wanted to go to explore one day and they finally got to see what it was like for once.

Sora got off the raft and helped Riku push it ashore. They both sat down a bit tired from rowing. Kairi giggled. "You guys aren't too tired to eat are you?" she asked looking down at them holding the basket.

Sora and Riku both sat up. Kairi sat down placing the basket of food for all three to eat. She pulled out some sandwiches, cookies, fruit that they got from their home, and some juice for them to drink.

The three enjoyed their good meal and decided to relax until the moon came up.

Sora stretched his arms out before lying down to watch the stars appear out into the sky. "Sora, can you watch the place while me and Riku go put the basket back at home?" Kairi asked. Sora sat up and looked at her.

"Sure, Kairi." Sora said. He got up and saw them leave to go back home. The moon reflected off of him as his shadow stretched out onto a boulder.

"I think this was a good idea Sora." Roxas said appearing from the boulder.

"You think so, Roxas?" Sora asked his nobody.

Roxas nodded. "Yeah…It's good once an awhile you and Kairi be together and have some fun." He said to Sora.

Sora smiled. "Yeah."

Roxas walked over to Sora and smiled at him. Sora did the same and then felt a sudden rumble on the ground.

Suddenly a strange light appeared through the sand. Sora and Roxas covered their eyes from the bright light. Sora tried to see through the light and saw a strange shape come out from the brightness. A huge creature came out with its massive mouth, claws, wings, and medium sized body.

"A heartless?" Sora said in shock. Roxas pulled out his double key blades and was about to fade back into Sora. The creature impaled its self into Roxas's ghost figure before entering Sora. Sora felt a slight impulse of some sort and fell to his knees. The creature pushed its self out of Sora's chest and transformed into dusk ready to attack. Sora saw the waves become fierce and took the dusk away.

Sora stood up and saw that the night sky had became a storm.

"Oh no…" Sora said seeing that the waters were too harsh for Kairi and Riku to get to him.

-0-

Kairi saw that the waters were to rage that it was impossible for her and Riku to get Sora off the island. "Oh no…Sora's still out there Riku." Kairi said with worry. "Its seems that we have to pick him up tomorrow Kairi." Riku said comforting her to bring her inside.

-0-

Sora went into a near by cave to stay dry from the howling winds and roaring rain. Roxas appeared again sitting down next to the fire. "What was that attacked us?" Roxas asked Sora. "I don't know…" Sora said in an unsure tone of voice. Roxas noticed something was up with Sora. "Hey…Sora, you don't look so good." Roxas said. Sora looked a bit pale in the face and a sick look in his eyes. Roxas made a tiny joke to try and cheer Sora up. "You look white as a dusk." He said with a laugh. Sora laughed with him but he didn't feel so good in his stomach.

Roxas was starting to feel the same way that Sora was feeling. Sora held his stomach as he had a bad cramp. He fell to his side cringing in pain as if something was burning inside his chest.

Roxas fell onto his stomach feeling the pain.

Sora Rushed quickly outside to go puke something out from his mouth. Roxas heard Sora coughing and aching in pain. Sora hurled out some odd black gooey stuff out from his mouth and cleaned his mouth up with a hanky that he carried in his pocket in case of a sneeze. The black ooze became a dark faded of darkness of sharp thorns and went away. Sora walked back to the cave holding his stomach feeling very tired. Roxas looked as white as a dusk was and saw Sora was a bit the same.

Roxas went back into Sora and Sora tried to go forward towards the sand to wait for his friends to show up, but he finally fell forward towards the ground and went to sleep in a sick expression.

-0-

The next morning:

Riku and Kairi made it back to the island and they saw Sora on the sand sleeping. "Looks like Sora waited to long for us to come huh." Riku sort of chuckled seeing Sora sleep.

Kairi run up to Sora and bent down to wake him up. "Wake up sleepy head." She said playfully shaking him to wake him up. She waited for Sora to wake up. "Come on Sora, wake up." She said again shaking him again.

Riku walked over to wake Sora himself. "Come on…We brought you something good." Riku said poking him on the forehead. But Sora didn't bough. Kairi gasped seeing that Sora wasn't moving at all.

"Sora? Sora!" Riku called out seeing that his friend wasn't moving. Riku got up and tried to look for something on the island to wake his friend up.

Kairi placed her head on Sora chest to try and hear his heart. She heard a strange sound coming through his heart. It sounded like something was clogging it. Sora started to gain some willing to move. He slowly opened his sick eyes and saw Kairi's face. Kairi looked up and saw Sora awake.

"Sora." She said in relief and hugged him. Riku showed up with something to help Sora awake but he saw that Sora was awake. "Sora!" Riku shouted with relief to see his friend up.

Sora looked pale and smiled at his friends. "What happened to you?" Kairi asked.

Sora tried to get up but he sort of lost his balance. Riku helped Sora up and stood him up.

All three of them started to walk back to the raft. Sora took a few steps more forward and the stopped to puke again.

Sora hurled out the same stuff he had coughed up last night. "Sora!" Riku and Kairi both shouted seeing him Puke again.

Sora stopped puking and continued to try and moved more forward, but then he stopped as he felt a painful burning inside his chest.

Sora's friends wanted to help him out, but they didn't know what to do.

Sora roared in pain while he fell to his knees and holding his heart.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" He shouted in pain. Sora cried in more pain while coughing out some of his blood.

A huge aurora of Darkness came out from Sora's heart. Sora moved his head back as something was coming out from his chest. "AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sora screamed in anguish.

A strange screeching sound came out, it sounded like Sora's cry while to headed for the ground. Sora was catching his breath from that painful burn of giving birth to the new form of darkness.

Riku carried Sora towards the raft and they went back home.

Riku turned his head back towards the island where Sora had released the strange being. He saw it was taking form of a shape that was like Sora. The creature formed Sora's figure in one of his forms. It chose Sora's Halloween look and opened its heartless type eyes.

"I am…Soraxess!" Cried the heartless nobody in an echoed tone. He let out a cackle that echoed through out the whole island. Continues to laugh to finally be able to live inside the world of the destiny Islands and cause many deaths of everyone.

**-End of chapter 1-**

**A/N: wow…that was a bit too intense with how Soraxess came to be. Hopefully…I didn't make it M rated. But please leave a review please. ^W^.**

**ABSOL! AB!**


	2. Sora's recovery

**SORAXESS'S TALE:**

**The Tainted One**

**Kingdom Hearts 2 Montage: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the KH world or its characters, but Soraxess belongs to me. **

**Chapter 2: Sora's recovery**

Soraxess disappeared into the air and was gone from the island and headed somewhere off the island into somewhere unknown.

-0-

Destiny Islands:

Sora, Riku, and Kairi both made it back to the islands of their home and quickly rushed Sora to bed. Sora lay on the bed placing his hand on his stomach to get some rest. Riku sat on a chair next to Sora's bed. Sora turned his aching head to his friend. "Riku…" he groaned in sickness.

"Don't worry, Sora. Kairi and me will help you get better." Riku said.

Sora nodded. "But…Wha-what came out from me?" Sora moaned looking at Riku. Riku turned his head away to think for a moment and then turned back to Sora.

"I don't know, Sora. We just have to know what this creature is first, in order for us to beat it?" He said.

"Hmm…" Sora said while nodding again. Kairi walked into the room carrying a tray with some medicine juice and crackers on it with some flowers. Sora did a very weak smile. Riku got up from his seat to help Kairi set the tray on the table for Sora. Kairi saw the empty vase and put the flowers inside it.

Sora looked at his friends and laughed a little with happiness. "Thanks…" he said before coughing.

"Anytime Sora." Riku said before walking over towards the door.

Kairi walked up to Sora near the edge of the bed and placed her hand on his chest.

Sora wrapped his right hand around hers. Kairi looked up at him and smiled with a very small blush. Sora released his from hers and closed his eyes to rest.

Kairi walked off to let Sora rest and walked out of the house to go catch up with Riku.

Kairi walked outside and saw Riku standing near the bridge and walked up towards him.

"I hope Sora will be okay." Kairi said standing right next to Riku.

"I'm Sure he'll be fine by tomorrow, he just needs some rest." Riku said looking at the sea. Kairi joined on the watch.

"I hope so…what happens if he doesn't get better, Riku?" she asked with a slight of panic. Riku thought for a brief moment.

"Hmmm…if he doesn't get better…then I guess we have to fight this unknown creature that came out of him, ourselves." He said.

Kairi was unsure about it, but she got a bit serious. "I'll fight this with you…It's for Sora if he doesn't get better." She said with bravery. Riku nodded.

---

Sora opened his eyes and turned his head over towards the table. He reached his arm towards the glass of juice and drank from it. Sora sighed with relief enjoying the cold juice going down his throat. He grabbed the tray and started to eat the crackers. Sora felt very tired after eating and felt a little sick again and lay back down on the bed to rest again.

Sora slept soundly until it was night. Sora woke up and saw Donald and Goofy standing there. They both hugged him with joy to see him recover.

Sora felt better and laughed with his friends. "It's great to see you, okay Sora." Donald quacked.

"Yeah, we were worried for you, Sora." Goofy added.

"Thanks." Sora paused. "But shouldn't you guys be at the castle with the king?" he asked.

"Uh huh. But he knows that we were worried that you haven't came by to visit us once and awhile." Goofy said.

"Yeah, you mostly don't come by to visit us." Donald said tapping his foot on the ground.

Sora scratched his head.

"Well, it's just that…I was sick." Sora explained.

"Well, we wanted to invite you, Riku and Kairi to celebrate your recovery." Goofy said with joy. Sora smiled and agreed with his friends.

Sora got up and walked with his two Disney friends towards the Gummi ship. Riku and Kairi were already on the Gummi ship.

"Its great to see you well Sora." Kairi said smiling. Sora nodded.

The Gummi ship went into a wrap tunnel and headed back to the Disney lands.

-0-

The Disney lands world night:

Soraxess appeared through the warp tunnel and saw the worlds of the Disney world. "Hehehehehehehe…a good spot for me to cause destruction." Soraxess chuckled seeing the lands peacefully. "This shouldn't be a problem to destroy this peaceful world…" He said with a gleaming look in his eye. He Flew towards the center of the worlds and headed for King Mickey's castle first.

Soraxess floated down and saw to guards guarding the castle's main gate. He smirked while his eye shined very bright. The two guards faded away into nothingness and were gone. Soraxess walked onwards and saw the gate was closed.

He laughed similar to Sora's voice and made the Door explode into pieces making the place behind him burn into flames. He entered the castle.

Soraxess walked down the hallway that leads to the King's throne room. He glared seeing that it was too peaceful and moved his hand to the side. Two NeoShadow heartless appeared with other shadow heartless.

All the heartless scattered through out the whole castle. One NeoShadow heartless followed Soraxess towards the main room.

King Mickey and queen Minnie saw Soraxess walk in. "oh. Good evening Sora." Minnie said. Pluto ran up to Soraxess and snarled at him, growling and barking. Soraxess's mouth twitched showing his fangs. Soraxess made this strange growling sound that made Pluto whimper and run off back to the king.

Mickey noticed something wasn't right about Sora. Soraxess walked more closely towards the two Mouses with an evil grin.

"Sora?" Minnie asked again knowing that he wasn't responding. Mickey pulled out his key blade and stood in front of Minnie.

"Mickey?" Minnie asked.

"Who are you?" Mickey said with a glare.

"Soraxess…your highness." He said with a laugh. "You're an imposter of Sora!" Mickey said. Soraxess pointed his finger at Mickey. Out from the ground came out an army of Heartless along side his NeoShadow heartless. Mickey saw that this wasn't Sora at all but something else. Mickey slashed some Heartless away. "Daisy! Get out of here!" Mickey told his friend. She nodded and quickly rushed Minnie to safety.

Mickey continued to slash at more heartless. He noticed that Soraxess was gone only a swarm of Heartless remained.

Soraxess appeared through the swarm of heartless and tackled Mickey. Soraxess flapped his bat wings dragging Mickey across the floor onto the cold cement.

He jumped off Mickey and was ready to get his claws ready to strike.

Mickey tried to get up but saw that he had a small scrap on his side. Soraxess pinned him down, making him lose his blade and dogged his claws into Mickey's sides. Mickey yelled in pain. He open his eyes a bit and saw Soraxess's glowing eyes and through his mask.

Soraxess dogged even deeper into Mickey's sides tearing some bits of skin off. Mickey yelled again aching in pain. Soraxess rose up with his hands covered in darkness.

Mickey reached out his hand towards his key blade. Soraxess pulled out his oblivion blade and shot a ray of darkness at Mickey's key blade making it fly towards the throne.

Soraxess aimed his blade at Mickey's face. "This was a very interesting battle your highness." He said with a smirk. Mickey was going dim. Soraxess walked away Laughing evilly leaving King Mickey on the ground wounded.

Soraxess closed his eyes and made a huge blast of Darkness make the castle crumble a bit. Soraxess stood over the top of the castle laughing.

All the heartless danced with victory. Soraxess made more flames come out burning the garden, a thick fog of Smoke appeared through the sea of flames of the castle.

The heartless helped Soraxess make the castle look completely destroyed. Soraxess saw Daisy and Minnie run and stopped them on their tracks. He chuckled walking towards them. Both Daisy and Minnie saw his shadow stretch onto them.

They both closed their eyes and were frighten just looking at him. Soraxess made them fade away into nothingness, as he had done with the guards. "Everything is much more better in darkness…" Soraxess cackled watching

Minnie and daisy went away from one move that he had done with his mind. Soraxess disappeared into the air and went into the shadows of the castle.

Soraxess walked over towards King Mickey and placed him on the throne with his key blade. "So, sad that you didn't put much of a challenge your highness." He said with a smirk. Mickey sat on the throne with his head to the side and eyes closed. Soraxess smirked seeing the sight of the king was in.

**-End of chapter 2-**

**A/N: "Gasps!" Mickey!!! Oh god! Hopefully Soraxess didn't think on what he did! OO''… Please leave a review. **


	3. Chaos spreads across the lands

-1**SORAXESS'S TALE:**

**The Tainted One**

**Kingdom Hearts 2 Montage: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the KH world or its characters, but Soraxess belongs to me, poor Mickey. But lets find out what happens next.**

**Chapter 3: Chaos spreads across the lands**

Sora and his friends made it towards the King's castle and were happy that they got to have a party with the king. As they arrived at the main gate their faces turned to a shock to see that the castle was burning with a sea of flames. "Oh no! The king!" Goofy said with fear seeing that the place was filled with the army of heartless. "Let's go inside." Riku said walking up towards Sora while Kairi followed Riku. Sora nodded.

-0-

They ran down towards the main garden and saw that it was burning. "What could have done this?" Donald quacked. "Whoever done this, is a bad fella." Goofy said putting out a burning flower with water that he used to pick up with his shield. Out from the ground came shadow heartless. Riku quickly spun around and knocked a few asides towards the ground.

"Let's hurry towards the king." Kairi suggested while holding Sora's hand. "Come on everyone." Sora said while pulling out his key blade. They ran down the shallow hallway of what use to be beautiful hallway that they once knew…

Donald turned towards the door where the king was with queen Minnie. But he panicked seeing that there was darkness leaking through the door. "Ahhh! The king!" Donald quacked in panicked and ran towards the huge door. "Donald!" Sora shouted to his friend as he went to catch up with him.

---

Soraxess stood on top of the throne looking up at the moon with darkness flowing through his body. He cackled seeing that he was fully in control of everything. He was about to impale the king but he heard someone was coming and vanished into the shadows and left the King on the throne.

Everyone made it into the throne room and saw the king on the throne. "Mickey!" They all said seeing him. Donald and Goofy ran up towards Mickey and shook him to wake him up. Mickey laid silent in his seat but his mouth opened up. Sora walked up along side Riku and Kairi towards the king.

"Come on…wake up now." Goofy said gently tapping Mickey's forehead. Mickey's eyes were closed and out from his mouth came out the similar darkness with sharp thorns that Sora had before being cured, the darkness sharp thorns came out of Mickey's mouth and through his forehead making him sort of bleed.

Donald and Goofy's mouth dropped seeing that Mickey was bleeding. Mickey's head dropped towards the side. Everyone thought that Mickey was dead and sort of cried seeing that he was gone. Kairi picked up Mickey's key blade and placed it towards the king. The darkness faded and so did his large cuts from the thorns. He opened his eyes slowly. "Mickey!" Donald and Goofy both said and hugged the king.

"I'm glad yo guys were worried about me, but you didn't have to," Mickey said with a weak laugh and smile. "Who did this to you?" Riku asked bending down towards king Mickey to check if he was okay.

Mickey was about to answer but by interrupted them all was Soraxess's laugh that echoed through the castle. Sora's eyes looked around and got in his fighting stance.

"Show yourself!" Sora said calling out to nothing.

"Hehehehehehehe…Very well…Sora." Said Soraxess in the shadows.

Mickey got impaled in the arm and was being lifted up by nothing. "Mickey!" Sora said reaching out to him.

Everyone glared to try and see the assailant. Soraxess appeared holding Mickey in the air with his sharp claws going through Mickey's arm. Everyone was stunned to see that the intruder was exactly like Sora.

Goofy whispered to Sora. "That guy looks just like you Sora." He said.

"Who are you?" Kairi asked with a bit of fright. Soraxess gleamed at them and tossed Mickey aside making Mickey's blood drip down his claws.

"My name is Soraxess…" Soraxess said doing a slight bow. "Why did you attack the King?" Donald quacked with anger. Soraxess's showed his fangs with a wicked grin.

"This world seem to peaceful, so why bother having everything peaceful instead of have Darkness fill your life with the joy of battle and the killings?" Soraxess told them. Mickey got up slowly and held his key blade while pulling out a cure magic that healed up his wounds. "We just don't like the darkness, Soraxess…It's scary." Mickey said with a stern face.

"You all just rather be in the light to be happy and good." Soraxess said. "But…Darkness is much more better than light." He continued. Soraxess smirked at Kairi. "But…then again…Why not have the light join Darkness?" He said with a chuckled and reached his hand out towards Sora and the rest.

A whole flood of heartless and dusks came out from the ground. Soraxess made a strange cry and pointed his finger at his enemies. The heartless and the dusks attacked Sora and his friends.

Kairi stayed in the center next to her friends while they take out the heartless. Sora knocked enough heartless to clear a path for them to escape.

Soraxess growled in anger and flew at them with his wings. "You can't run! Grah!" Soraxess shouted and rushed towards them. Sora turned around and saw Soraxess right behind them. "Take this!" Sora shouted and shot a ray of light from his key blade that hit Soraxess in the face.

Soraxess landed on his back and got up slowly grabbing his mask while his heartless army formed around him. Soraxess's saw that his mask was cracked a bit and yelled with anger into the night.

--

Outside the castle:

Donald and Goofy both landed on their stomach being a bit exhausted from trying to out run the heartless. Sora heard Soraxess's cry of anger as it sounded similar to him.

Mickey looked around to find Daisy and Minnie but they were nowhere to be found. Suddenly a huge ray of Darkness appeared shooting through the main building of the throne room.

They saw that the light was spreading all over the castle. "Ahh! Come on everybody! Something tells me we should get out before that darkness catches up!!" Chip said. Riku turned back and blocked Soraxess's attack with his blade. Riku pushed Soraxess back and ran quickly towards the Gummi ship.

Soraxess growled in anger and saw them leave. But then he had an idea. Soraxess closed his eyes and aimed his key blade towards the huge keyhole that was near the light of the corner stone and shot it with his oblivion blade. He laughed seeing that his plan was working.

-0-

The Gummi ship made it out of the castle into the lands of many worlds.

"What did Soraxess do?" Goofy asked scratching his head on the strange light that appeared earlier on the castle.

"Beats me." Sora said.

"We have to figure out what's going on with the other worlds." Mickey suggested. "Right." They all said. "We have to find out what happen to Daisy and Minnie too." Kairi said. Mickey nodded. "Let's head off to Radiant Garden." Sora said.

The Gummi Ship headed for Radiant garden for them to stay.

-0-

Radiant Garden:

The place seemed to be okay once they had landed. They walked towards the center of the market place and stopped to get something to eat from Mr. Scrooge's salty ice cream place.

They all happily enjoyed the sweet taste of the ice cream and gladly went for seconds. "Mmm…these are sure yummy!" Goofy said before taking another lick from his ice cream. "We'll start looking for what other worlds Soraxess has harmed, Mickey." Sora said to the king before taking a bite out his ice cream.

"Thanks Sora." Mickey said. "But…something troubles me…" he said with a slight worry to Sora.

"What is it?" Sora Asked.

"Soraxess…He seems to be very powerful than a normal heartless…And yet, he can't seemed to be stopped." Mickey continued.

"Soraxess…What is he?" Sora asked thinking. "Hm…I don't know, but all I know is that he's no normal Heartless." Mickey said.

"Sora…I think we should split up to cover more ground, you know…to find out just what the heck this guy wants." Riku said walking up towards his friend. Sora nodded. Then a strange rumbling appeared through the crystal fissures. "What was that?" Kairi asked. Sora stood up looking at the Crystal Fissure. Roxas appeared as a ghost and was looking at the spot where the rumbling had taken place. "Let's go check this out." Roxas said. Sora nodded. "I'll be right back guys." Sora said. "Wha- where are you going?" Donald quacked.

"I'm going to go check out the Crystal fissures to see what made the earthquake." Sora told his friends. "Sora…I'll come with you." Riku said. "Okay." Sora said.

They both turned towards the Crystal fissures and did a slight glare. "We'll be back for sure." Sora said turning over towards his friends. "You'll don't have to worry about us, okay." Riku said.

They both turned around towards the path to the crystal fissure to check out on what had happen.

**-End of chapter 3-**

**A/N: well, that was interesting. Damn I'm good! XD! But I wonder what caused the earthquake…hmm…But please leave a review! ^^. ABSOL! AB! WARK!**


	4. Cloud goes into darkness

-1**SORAXESS'S TALE:**

**The Tainted One**

**Kingdom Hearts 2 Montage to FFVII: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the KH world or its characters, but Soraxess belongs to me. This story is pretty awesome…too BAD it isn't as good as FFVII/KH2, but this story DOES lead straight into FFVII/KH2, with and how Soraxess appeared in the story. So let's see what happens next anyway…`-`… also…I think this became its own story by mistake. O-O'. But is it still good to be its own?**

**Chapter 4: Cloud goes into darkness**

Sora and Riku made it towards the Crystal fissure and looked around the wide-open area, until they felt another earthquake. "Come on!" Riku said as he ran straight ahead towards the end of the fissure. Sora caught up with Riku and quickly pulled out his key blade as if he sensed something was coming. Sora looked up and saw Cloud standing at the edge of Radiant garden looking straight ahead.

"Cloud." Sora said walking up to him while Riku followed behind of Sora.

"Hey Sora…" Cloud replied back but still had a stern look. "Cloud, have you been feeling these strange quakes lately?" Riku asked. "Yes…I have." Cloud said turning to face his friends. "Also…I think Sephiroth wasn't destroyed more like…vanished." Cloud explained. "But now it seems that a new threat is causing these earthquakes."

"Uh huh." Riku said nodding. Then a huge bright light appeared through the sky, making it hard to see. Cloud saw his enemy once again come back to finally have the battle end for good. "Sephiroth!" Cloud shouted and got into his fighting stance. Sora and Riku joined Cloud inside the fight.

Sephiroth got into his fighting stance and quickly slashed his long sword at his enemies. "Take this!" Sora said and tossed his key blade like a boomerang towards Sephiroth. Sephiroth vanished and appeared right behind Sora and kicked him aside. Riku ran towards Sephiroth but got launched back by Sephiroth's fire attack.

"Everything will go into Darkness…" Sephiroth said while glowing purple energy. Cloud launched himself towards Sephiroth to try and take him out. Sephiroth blocked the attack and put pressure on his sword.

Sora dashed at Sephiroth and used thunder magic to make Sephiroth go back. Cloud charged up with light and flew towards Sephiroth again. Sora, Riku and Cloud all clashed their weapons against Sephiroth's. "Once I get rid of you...the darkness will go away." Cloud said glaring at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth knocked everyone back and quickly jumped into the air. "The time has come!" Sephiroth said and made a shower of meteors rain down from the sky. Sora jumped out of the way to avoid them, while Riku used his barrier to block them. Cloud tried to guard himself with his sword, but he didn't see Sephiroth coming and got slashed in the side and started to hang off the edge of the crystal fissure.

"Cloud!" Sora said and ran to get Sephiroth out of the way. Riku did the same thing but tried to help Cloud get up.

Sora's trinity attack hit Sephiroth multiple times. Sephiroth flew back and got in raged and jumped into the air. "Sin…heartless…Angel." He said and made everyone fall to their knees. Sora turned and saw Sephiroth flying at them ready for the final blow. Then a huge bright light appeared and Soraxess appeared floating above everyone and sneered. Riku looked up and saw Soraxess vanished into thin air. Sephiroth saw a few Heartless shadows with swords. But he ignored them and turned to Cloud. Cloud was trying to heal himself from Sephiroth's attack. Sora glared at the Invisibles and slashed his blade at them.

"Sora!" Riku said running over to help his friend. Sora and Riku both looked at each other and nodded, they both turned to the heartless and used their power of the key blades to destroy them. Cloud and Sephiroth continued to fight. "Why won't you…" Cloud said before falling to his knees and collapsed onto the ground. Sephiroth stood there staring at his fallen enemy.

"Cloud!" Sora shouted seeing Cloud passed out on the ground. Sephiroth turned around and did a grin before turning to Cloud and touched him on his head. Riku tried to get to Cloud, but a strange energy of darkness was blocking him and Sora from reaching Cloud. Cloud woke up and rose up slowly with a faint look in his eyes before they became slits. "Cloud!" Sora shouted. Sephiroth and Cloud both disappeared into thin air.

Sora fell to his knees banging the ground in defeat. Riku walked up and looked at his friend who was down. "Come on Sora…He's gone, but we still need to figure out what's causing the recent earthquakes." Riku said. Sora got up and nodded.

They soon heard Soraxess's laugh echoed through the Crystal fissure. Sora and Riku looked up and saw Soraxess floating in the air.

"You…" Riku said with a glare.

Soraxess sneered looking down upon his enemies. "Heh…if you're wondering about the earthquakes…it was my power." He said. "I was able to trigger the world that was never to exist…and now…it is almost here…the world that will give me the power to destroy a world or maybe even become a god of all living things, they will all bow down to heartless with the kingdom hearts in their possession." Soraxess continued.

"Why? Why would you do this?" Roxas said coming through Sora and he becomes a whole person.

Soraxess chuckled, "You all still don't get it…everything will be shrouded in darkness soon, once my world is created by causing fear, hate, deaths upon many kind hearted, they will suffer to only try to choose a path and that would be darkness, as for all the key blade wielders out there…they will come fourth only to fall and fail trying to stop darkness from sprouting…But soon everything will be in anger, fear, sorrow, and pain, just what WE want". He said while glowing with darkness.

"All the key blades will soon fall, where no light will ever get through the darkness." Soraxess continued with a sneer.

"We won't let that happen, Soraxess!" Sora said. Roxas pulled out his key blade while glaring at Soraxess.

"Just face it…everyone's going to lose no matter how good they are…the only way of living through this nightmare…is to submit to darkness!" Soraxess shouted glowing with even more dark energy.

Sora got quickly in his battle stance along side Riku. "Sora! All three of us can beat him together." Roxas said.

Soraxess floated and out from his hand appeared his oblivion blade. He smirked and flew towards them.

Riku jumped at Soraxess and was attacking with force. Roxas came from behind Soraxess and tossed his blade. "Gotcha!" Roxas said tossing his blade that smacked Soraxess in the back of his head.

Soraxess twirled similar to a twilight thorn and made a huge flood of darkness appear and formed a shape of hands and grabbed Riku and Roxas.

Sora rushed at Soraxess and cut off the darkness arms. Soraxess leered and moved his arm making shadows appear. Roxas and Riku jumped in knocking all the shadows aside for Sora to attack Soraxess.

Soraxess glowed with darkness going out of his body feeling super charged. "Try this!" He shouted shoot a ray of darkness towards Sora and his friends. They jumped back and ran towards the right of the cliff. Soraxess landed on his feet and was about to slash them until Mickey appeared knocking him aside.

"We came to help." Mickey said with a mad face staring at Soraxess. Donald and Goofy rushed at Soraxess holding him down with a spell that Donald cast on Soraxess while Goofy banged him with his shield.

Roxas, Sora, Riku, and Mickey both aimed at Soraxess with a huge wave of light. Soraxess had gotten hit with so much light that he fell off the cliff and went into the long trench of the abyss. "Thanks for the help, guys." Sora said with a smile. "No problem, Sora." Goofy said.

–0-

Everyone was resting in Merlin's house after the battle. " That Soraxess feller…He was sure tough." Goofy said rubbing his arm from banging to hard on Soraxess's head. "Hmm…Soraxess, is crazy to say things like that." Riku said walking up to Sora.

"But his fighting style is way more powerful than anyone I know…but the only one is you, Sora who is very skilled."

Sora looked a bit concerned. "He just seems too tough…even though he's only a Heartless but a strong one." Sora said.

"Yeah…He seems to be getting power from somewhere around here." Donald quaked.

"Uhh…But where do you think he's getting all of this power from?" Goofy asked scratching his head. "We won't know until we find out." Riku said. Kairi walked in and was staring out the window. Sora walked up to her and wondered what was up. "I know that…Soraxess, might have something in store for all of us." Kairi said with a bit of worry.

"Don't worry Kairi, We'll defeat him and this whole nightmare will be over." Riku said. "Yeah…so don't give up now." Sora said. Kairi turned to her friends and smiled.

"Well, you guys are sure having a great time discussing this Soraxess character." Merlin said walking in carrying the book of Pooh. "You still have that?" Sora asked.

"Yes…you may never knew when Pooh Bear would want you to come by for a visit now and then." Merlin said with a smile while placing the book down on the table. "Okay…just as long as no heartless come by to steal it again." Sora said.

Merlin laughed and looked at his computer to see if anything recently happened. Everyone knew that Soraxess was tough. But they will evenly beat him.

**-End of chapter 4-**

**A/N: well, that was fun. I say this story is awesome. Lol. Please leave a review. The next chapter will be coming soon. I love my character Soraxess he's just cool. Please leave a review!!! Absol! Ab! Wark!**


	5. Trick or treat

**SORAXESS'S TALE: The Tainted one**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the KH world or any of the Disney characters that appear in this story. A/N: turns out this story became its own story. Who would of thought, well, I hope this story is good enough for everyone to enjoy…`-`…(like anyone is interested in this story unlike pokemon project legends is much more popular than any story of mine…) well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 5: Trick or Treat **

Sora, Riku, Kairi and the rest of the gang left Merlin's house to walk around the market. "Its strange, that Soraxess wants to create a world for everything to go into darkness…I've been through darkness once…I'm not going to go through it again." Riku said. Sora nodded in agreement. "I think we better find out what other worlds are filled with heartless again Riku." Sora said.

**-0-**

**INSIDE THE COMPUTER ROOM:**

Sora, Donald and Goofy walked up to the computer that Tron operated from his world to connected with Radiant Garden. "Hey Tron." Sora said to the computer. "Hey guys, long time no see." Tron said in reply to Sora's greeting.

"Hey, Tron…can you see where Soraxess is located?" Sora asked. "Searching…" Tron said with a pause before answering. "Hm…His location is unknown." Tron replied. "I'm sorry friends." He said.

"Aw, Its ok Tron…you maybe can't find him because something's jamming your radar system." Goofy said.

**-0-**

Sora, Donald and Goofy walked out the building. "Well, If Tron couldn't find him…then where would you think Soraxess would go?" Sora asked his friends while putting his arms over his head leaning back. "What do you mean? You have to know what he is!" Donald quaked. "But that's the problem…we don't know what he is." Sora explained. "Sora gots a point there Donald, Maybe Soraxess is something we never seen before, so of course He wouldn't know yet." Goofy replied.

"You guys have to think on where he would like to go." Riku said joining up with the group. "Just think on where would he go…that he and the heartless like."

"Hmmm…" Sora thought for a moment.

"Sora! You all better come quick!" Chip cried jumping with fright along with Dale.

"You guys wouldn't believe on what's happening to one of the worlds!" Dale said. Sora and the gang went towards the Gummi Ship. King Mickey and Kairi walked towards the ship.

"We are coming with you Sora." Kairi said walking up towards the door of the Gummi ship near Sora. "No, Kairi…I don't want you to get involved in all of this." Sora said. "I'm coming with you weather you like it or not." Kairi said. Sora looked over to King Mickey. Mickey did a slight smile. "Whelp! I'm sure we all want to put an end to all of this, Sora…so there's no way you can stop someone trying to protect you or the other worlds." Mickey said.

Kairi and Mickey went inside the Gummi ship first before everyone else. Riku stopped for a moment to think of something to say to Sora. "Hey, Sora…ever wonder why you fly a stupid looking ship? Ever think to get something better?" He asked Sora. Sora, Donald, and Goofy thought for a moment. "Nah!" They all said at the same time.

**-0-**

**WORLD MAP:**

'So…he's in Halloween town, guys?" Sora asked chip and dale. "Yup!" "Uh-huh!" Chip and Dale both said.

"Then lets go." Sora said. They zoomed off to Halloween Town, When they got to the gate that leads it to the town…it was open. "That's strange…" Chip said. "This is very strange indeed..." Dale said. "It looks like the world's been opened." Chip said.

The Gummi ship landed safely as everyone had went out the ship.

"Be careful Sora…I picked up some serious energy of Darkness in this place." Chip said through the comm.

**HALLOWEEN TOWN:**

"Hm…this would be a dark place for Heartless to lurk around." Riku said looking around Halloween town's scenery. "Let's see if everyone is doing ok?" Goofy suggested.

"Why its good to see you all come back." Jack Skeleton said with a greeting. "Hey, Jack." Sora said. "Hey, Jack…didn't you see something strange going on around here?"

Jack remembered the same person that came to Halloween town and asked the same question.

Jack then whipped out a flaming pumpkin. "now hold on just a gosh darn second, How do I know you're really who you say you are?"

Sora blinked and took a step back. "What? What are you talking about?" Sora then remembered his outfit looked like Soraxess's human form.

"No wait, you don't understand, it's me!" he held his hands out.

"He is Sora!" Donald quaked. "He's Sora, Jack!" Goofy said.

"How can I believe you?" Jack asked.

"Please Jack, you just got to." Sora said.

Jack made to throw his pumpkin but had a look of doubt on his skull face.

"Hmmm…I can't tell if you're Sora…or the imposter?" Jack said.

"Answer me this question…if you get it right then your Sora and not the imposter." Jack explained.

"What is it that the real Sora has the no one else can possess, no matter how much they pretend to be him?"

Donold and Goofy looked at each other. "What the heck kinda question is that?" Donald asked. Goofy chuckled. "It's so obvious Donald."

Sora thought for a moment and snapped his fingers and reached his and out and his Key Blade appeared.

"Believe me now Jack?"

Jack put his pumpkin away.

"Oh…I'm sorry…everyone." Jack said while hanging his head low. "I didn't really mean for all that trouble."

" Aw, It's okay Jack." You just didn't know better." Goofy said.

"What's been happening here in town Jack?" Riku asked.

"Well…we were all running our usual celebration of Halloween…until suddenly, the heartless started to appear again. And the strange thing was…this person came along with the heartless, I wondered why you came Sora with all the heartless?" Jack explained.

"Heartless?…I would never…" Sora said.

"Then…the person…. took all of the town's

Hearts…even Sally…" He said with sadness.

"But—" Jack suddenly started to glow with Darkness and fell into the portal of Darkness. "Jack!" Everyone cried.

A huge Heartless took Jack's place. "A Dark Side!" Sora said quickly getting into battle stance.

Everyone looked up at the huge Heartless and started to attack it. "Help!" Jack cried through the darkness inside the Heartless's body. The leering beast suddenly shot a stretchy arm at Sora's group, who jumped out of the way. The ground that struck behind them sprouted more heartless. They all jumped at Sora's group and began to pile drive them, heartless on top of heartless piling up.

Suddenly, a bright light began to erupt from the pile and the heartless flew back as an explosion of light occurred. Sora was wielding two blades with a shining light coming from him. Donald and goofy got out form their hiding spot behind him and got their weapons out.

"Come on guys, let's save jack!" Sora said.

"Right!" Donald and Goofy both said.

The beast reared both arms back and made to squash them but Sora instantly took air and used his blade to slice into the beast's arms, purple light escaping each time he struck it.

The monstrous heartless roared and crouched and threw itself high into the air, holding its arms out and a ball of energy was forming. Sora leapt in the air and goofy and Donald did too. They each grabbed Sora's arms and then launched him as far as they could as the beast got higher making a ball that could be big enough to destroy Halloween town. Sora took both blades and put them together and they made one large key of light and aimed it at the heartless.

"Hey ugly!" He called out. The beast looked at him. "Happy Halloween!" He then swung the blade and a large arc of light that sliced the heartless in half. It gave a loud wail and reach one arm to the sky as it began to fall, its torso splitting and fading as it fell. Jack began to fall from it and Sora caught him and both began to descend.

They landed and Sora set Jack down. Jack brushed himself off and looked to Sora with a wide smile in his black holes for eyes. "whew, good to be out of that dreadful place. Thanks Sora."

"No problem Jack."

Suddenly the Shadows surrounded Jack and he reached an arm out as he got pulled underground. Sora was reaching for him when he got pushed back. He looked back and saw Soraxess standing there.

"No!" Sora shouted and rushed at Soraxess. "Soraxess!". He shouted with a glare.

Soraxess closed his eyes and created a huger and more different from a dark side heartless but had Soraxess features. Soraxess floated from a distance controlling it like a puppet.

He laughed as he controlled it with his darkness. "Help!" Jack cried again through the darkness that Soraxess created. "Heheh…Try and stop me!!!" Soraxess said floating in an odd pose like a gargoyle. A light flash of a blade nearly cut him and he leapt back. "Gah! What the?"

Mickey and Riku joined the group. "Sorry for being late, had to make sure everyone in town was ok." Riku said. Soraxess glared at Mickey. "So…you're not dead."

Mickey stepped forward. "We won't let you hurt anyone else, you big phony!" Soraxess leapt and made his heartless swarm everywhere. "You can't beat me, I am invincible!"

The Heartless began to sweep into every corner and destroy the town. Mickey looked to the others.

"We have to defeat these heartless to save Jack!" Mickey said. Everyone rushed at the huge heartless and attacked it. Sora jumped over its huge arm and slashed at its head. Riku made it trip its self by making it attack him from different sides.

Donald and Goofy turned around seeing heartless pop up from the ground and started to attack them. Sora turned his head and saw Soraxess flying by and he had gotten a deep cut. Sora fell off the Heartless's head and onto one knee holding his arm that held the key blade. "Sora!" Donald shouted trying to run over and heal him, but more heartless came in to block him.

Mickey ran towards Sora and tried his best to heal Sora. "Thanks..." Sora said and got up. He turned and saw Riku jumping straight towards the Heartless's center that Jack was trapped in. "Don't worry Jack, I'm here to get you out." Riku said giving a hand out to Jack. Jack grabbed held of it but Riku got grabbed by a Dusk and was carried off. "Get off!" Riku shouted and sliced the Dusk.

Sora saw an opening of the heartless and shot his key blade into it. The heartless fell down and faded away. Soraxess came out holding Jack by his chest. Jack didn't move. Everyone was shocked to see Soraxess's claws going through Jack. They saw Jack's heart float in the air. Soraxess grinned and took the heart with glee. Sora looked around and saw what was happening to Halloween town. The whole town was starting to fade away and disappear forever. "No!" Roxas suddenly shouted coming out of Sora and attacked Soraxess. Soraxess released jack. Soraxess and Roxas both disappeared as the world began to crumble. "No! This can't be happening!!" Sora shouted with anger and summoned his final form trying to make the world stop crumbling with all of his might of magic spell of stop.

**-0-**

**INSIDE THE REALM OF DARKNESS:**

Roxas attacked with rage trying to let Soraxess release Jack's heart. "We aren't going to let your world be created Soraxess!" Roxas said slashing Soraxess aside.

Soraxess glided across the darkness and kicked Roxas into a wall. Roxas looked straight ahead and saw Soraxess's claw ready for impale. He quickly guarded it trying his best to not let the darkness go through his key blade. Soraxess opened his mouth wide as if he was about to bite Roxas's fingers. Roxas used his reaction command and knocked Soraxess back and tossed his blade with light.

"What…this can't be happening!" Soraxess said and disappeared.

**-0-**

**OUTSIDE OF HALLOWEEN TOWN:**

The town soon returned back to normal once Jack had gotten his heart back and even the town's people returned. "I'm really thankful That Halloween town is safe again. I thank you all." Jack said. "Yes! We should give you all a big reward!" Said the Mayor. Sora leaned back a bit. "Well, I'm just glad that Halloween town is back the way it was." Sora said. "Hmm...Might I ask, who was that person who made Halloween even more scarier?" The Mayor asked. "Oh…that was Soraxess." Sora said.

"Well, One things for sure…he's not coming to Halloween town again." The Mayor said.

Everyone laughed.

**-End of Chapter 5-**

**A/N: well, that was a fun chapter to write. I hope you all enjoyed that. As you all know, Halloween is here. Well, please leave a review. PS, My brother JonseyCat helped with the first heartless battle.**

**Thanks bro. **

**And Happy Halloween everyone!**


	6. The Organization reborn?

-1**SORAXESS'S TALE: The Tainted one**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the KH world or any of the Disney characters that appear in this story. Turns out this story became its own story. Who would of thought, well, I hope this story is good enough for everyone to enjoy…`-`…well, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.**

**Chapter 6: The Organization reborn?**

**THE WORLD OF DARKNESS:**

Soraxess glared at the worthless piece of a heart he had collected in Halloween town from a weak person and gave it to one of his siblings. "I was so close in covering the world in darkness to make my world exist." Soraxess said to himself. "But it had failed…due to that damn key blade." He said with a deep growl.

Soraxess turned around and saw something lurking in the darkness, a person in a long black trench coat. He chuckled and smirked at the person in the robe. "Don't think that I don't know you're there, I can see you." He said to the person in the robe.

The person in the robe revealed its self. "Who are you?" Asked the person revealing her face to Soraxess. "Soraxess." Soraxess replied. He looked at her and smirked. "Hm…you must be Xion." He said. She gasped with a bit of shock knowing that she hadn't introduced herself to him yet and he knew about her. "How did you-?" She said with a slight pause.

"I know who you guys are…. the Organization XIII, the ones looking for kingdom hearts and yet…you were not created like everyone else…just like Namine." He sneered showing his red fangs and teeth. "You are wondering on how I know so much, aren't you, Xion?" She nodded. "It's from both Sora and Roxas's memories and I'm too not a normal human being…but a breed of a Nobody and a heartless. From each of them I have half of their memories." He explained.

"But I'm going to collect everyone's hearts to create my own world and no one is going to stop me, I take orders from no one but…my family." He continued as a few heartless appeared around him.

"But I don't understand on how you came to exist." Xion said. Soraxess quickly disappeared and reappeared behind Xion leaning in towards her ear. "I'm something much more worse…worse than hell itself. " He said. "I'm the one who can make darkness spread even more faster without the key blade's job to destroy hearts for the organization to collect." He chuckled.

Xion turned her eyes to focus on him as he was behind her. Soraxess touched her neck; making dark impulses on her neck, making her feel a cold shiver down her spine as he fell to the ground unconscious. Soraxess looked at her with a slight frown. "Not even the organization can stop me. " He said. Two NeoShadow walked up to her body. Soraxess turned around and saw Axel standing there.

"Why are you being such a push over to Xion?" He said in an angry tone while pulling out his weapons.

Soraxess looked at Axel and smirked. "She was probably going to attack me without me even knowing it, she's trying to gain my trust to her..." Soraxess said."…That way she can attack me like how she did to Roxas."

Axel wonder on how Soraxess knew so much about everything that had happen in the past and future. "But I'm not going to go easy on you, Soraxess." Axel said. Soraxess got into a strange fighting stance as if he was dusk crossed with a NeoShadow stance of battle. Axel spun his weapons around and got into his battle stance.

Axel zoomed around knock Soraxess aside with fire. "Take this!" Axel shouted and threw his blades at Soraxess. Soraxess blocked them and slashed Axel's robe. Axel grabbed Soraxess by the leg and spun Soraxess around in a blazing wall of firewalls. Soraxess flew into the sea of flames but came out unharmed and tackled Axel knocking him to the ground. "Since when did you first win huh Axel?" Soraxess said taunting him. Axel glared and threw even more fire at Soraxess.

Soraxess crawled across the walls of his world of darkness and threw an ice-cold ball of ice at Axel.

Axel turned around and got kicked into one of his firewalls. Soraxess was about to finish off Axel with Sora's powerful attack. "Do you know the rules?" Said a voice from behind Soraxess. Soraxess got hit with a card. Luxord appeared floating on one of his huge cards. Soraxess kept on getting hit with more and more cards that Luxord threw at him.

"Thanks…" Axel said getting up. "But I could of taken him out by myself."

Soraxess snarled flowing with darkness and copied Luxord's card trick and sent them back. Soraxess then turned around only to see some of the members of the organization XIII appear. Soraxess got stunned by a magic spell that Siax cast on him. Demyx made a screeching sound from his weapon that made Soraxess angry.

"Looks like we got you, now." Demyx said. Luxord looked at Soraxess. "I admit his fighting skills are impressive." He said.

Xion woke up and walked up towards Soraxess.

Soraxess glared seeing that he was caught. "Grah! Let me go, you bastards!" Soraxess growled. Demyx walked back a few steps away from Soraxess.

Soraxess broke free from his spell and glared at everyone. "Why have you all come here to my world?" Soraxess asked. "You said that you have the ability to collect hearts without the key blade's work." Xion said.

"Maybe with your help, we can exist even without Sora." Siax suggested. Soraxess's eyes narrowed. "Why must I help you all out? You'll all treat me as if I was like my family." Soraxess said. "Forget it that part and I'll let you all live. But if you keep on bragging about it...I'll kill you all." He said glowing with darkness once more.

Soraxess frowned.

"But come on, Uhh…" Demyx said.

"Soraxess" Soraxess said.

"Soraxess, with your help we all can finally be able to feel what it means to be a whole existing person." Demyx said. Soraxess glared and stared into Demyx's eyes. Demyx fell to his knees feeling a strange buzzing sound hurting his head. "Stop that!' Demyx said aching.

Soraxess stopped and made sure that was a warning to everyone. "Make sure that you all learn your lesson." Soraxess said and walked off towards his barely created world.

"We have to make sure, that Soraxess doesn't destroy us." Demyx said getting up. "He reminds me of Roxas and Sora." Axel said. "I'll make sure Soraxess will truly be in our control like the heartless." Luxord said pulling out a card. Siax nodded.

Xion turned towards the direction where Soraxess went off to try and defeat him, since he was now a threat to everyone.

**-End of chapter 6-**

**A/N: well, that was interesting for me to write…for once where it's only Soraxess's spot and the organization too. I would like to put all of them in, but I don't know them well. Well, the next chapter will focus on Sora…hopefully. Well, please leave a review.**


	7. soraxess's power

-1**SORAXESS'S TALE: The Tainted one**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the KH world or any of the Disney characters that appear in this story. Hmmm…looks like this dark tale is getting some attention, it seems that the origination really returned in this story. Well, here's the next update.**

**Chapter 7: Soraxess's powers**

Xion followed Soraxess deeper into the darkness, only to find a strange dark room with barely any light peering through. Soraxess turned around and took something out from his pocket and drank some blood that he had saved for the time is right. Xion quietly walked up to Soraxess and knocked him out with her key blade.

-0-

Sora and the rest of the group all went to relax at an inn inside hallow bastion, after the battle they had with Soraxess. Sora laid his head back on the bed, thinking of how would Soraxess be beaten. He slowly closed his eyes a drifted to sleep. "_Maybe I'll figure it out in the morning."_ he thought.

-0-

Soraxess was strapped down on a lab table hearing the organization's voices faintly, as he seemed asleep. "What is he, exactly, he doesn't look like any other thing I've seen." Larxene said.

"Hmmm…He's a strange guy, whatever he is…its very interesting" Axel said. Vexen walked up looking over Soraxess's unconscious body and examine on what Soraxess was. "Hm…it seems that Soraxess ain't a normal nobody, nor a heartless…more like a mix of the two." Vexen explained.

"So…He's a heartless-Nobody, interesting." Saix said walking in the room.

"But he has the strength of three and maybe even four." Vexen said with shock. "Pfft! Like what does that mean?" Larxene said utterly confused. "I mean that, he's strength is very critical! All of the power of the strongest heartless, nobodies, Sora's and…" Vexen said before pausing. "…All of us combine!" he said stunned sort of losing his balance.

"What? Your serious?" Axel said with surprise hearing on Soraxess's power.

"Are you saying Soraxess can defeat everything in the world…without flinching?" Demyx said feeling the fright of being killed.

"I say, Soraxess can be in some what of use to us in completing kingdom hearts once again." Luxord said.

"With that type of power…nothing can stop him…like a raging wind of death." Xaldin said.

"Then I think he's too good for even us to control, you obviously think you can handle him, Luxord?" Larxene said with a slight laugh.

"Why of course I can…how hard can it be to control him?" Luxord said.

"With that type of power, he can wipe out all of us." Xigbar warned Luxord.

"I think we should use him, in our advantage in taking the key blade from Sora." Marluxia suggested. Saix shook his head. "Soraxess's is too strong willed, for us to even try to control him." Saix said.

"The strange part was…on how he knew my name." Xion said.

"That was strange that he knew so much." Axel said in agreement.

"I think why Soraxess's knows so much, is maybe from Sora's, Roxas's memories…and maybe the heartless side of him, remembers about the key blade and its memories as well." Zexion said walking in carrying his book.

"Soraxess…is something much more special than we thought." Axel said.

"We have to know more about Soraxess, that way…" Larxene said with a smirk. "We can weaken him to the point where we can control him."

Demyx turned around to focus on Soraxess only to see his finger twitch. Vexen noticed something. "The arm is moving." He said nervously. Larxene turned around. "Why good morning sleepy head." She said.

Soraxess had a raging looking in his eyes, as he sat up looking like a zombie. Larxene poked Soraxess's head with her blades. "Lets see if he can survive this!" She said stabbing Soraxess in the head. Everyone gasped. Larxene gasped with fright. Soraxess held her wrist that held her weapon and raised his head up with his strange blood that ran down his face.

"How can he-" Axel said seeing Soraxess still alive, even though being stabbed in the head. Soraxess grinned showing his red teeth and a look in his eyes that made Larxene scared with so much terror. Soraxess ripped her arm straight off and she wailed in pain. Soraxess pinned her down to the floor looking at her with some play act of attraction and grabbed her face. "You, know…Larxene, you're a very pretty girl…I can imagine the guys wanting you, but you're a cold-hearted-bitch." He said smirking. Larxene was shocked and frighten seeing that her arm was ripped off and her knives still on his head and that he was showing his attraction to her. Soraxess eyes gleamed and he made dark thorns stab through her head and she lay silent and faded away.

"Larxene!" Demyx shouted.

Soraxess grinned at them and quickly locked the door behind everyone. "I'm not done with you all for bringing me here!" He said. He moved very quickly and attacked the other organization members.

Saix brought out his claymore and knocked Soraxess aside…but it was a copy of him. "What?" Saix said shocked. Soraxess hovered above them and made the whole room black.

Everyone pulled out their weapons keep up their guard up. Axel and Saix heard the cries of Vexen, Zexion, Marluxia, and Xaldin all dying in the darkness. Luxord summoned his cards to try and capture Soraxess inside one but it was difficult.

Soraxess walked forward towards Demyx with darkness flowing through him. Demyx drawn out his water attacks to hurt Soraxess. "Please! Don't kill me! Please! I'm not trying to harm you." Demyx begged on his knees.

Soraxess tilted his head to the side staring at Demyx's eyes. Demyx suddenly started to hold his head, seeing horrible images of things that would like to forget. Soraxess was about to finish off Demyx until Xion came in knocking Soraxess in his side with the key blade. Soraxess looked up at her. "Impossible! How can you have the key blade!" Soraxess said with surprise. "You should remember, shouldn't you?" She asked walking up towards him. Soraxess eyes narrowed.

He dashed at her pinning her to a darkness wall and held her neck. Saix and Axel rushed at Soraxess, but when they came up, they saw Xion with her head down low hanging off of Soraxess's Oblivion blade.

Soraxess turned around seeing only, Axel, Saix, Luxord and Demyx standing in his way. Axel tossed his weapons at Soraxess. Soraxess flew into the air and got hit by Demyx's water. Saix glared at Soraxess. "Moon shine down!" He said and got ready to strike Soraxess with his attack.

"Move aside!!" Saix shouted and his blade made a direct hit on Soraxess. Luxord tossed the card. Soraxess flew downwards to be caught inside the card. "Did we get him?" Demyx said. The room turned back to normal. "Well played." Luxord said holding the card that Soraxess is now inside.

"Good…that means we can use him to weaken Sora." Saix said. Axel frowned a bit. "I don't think it's a well played game…I still have this feeling that he's going to surprise us in coming back and destroy us." Axel said.

"What makes you so sure that's true Axel?" Saix asked. "It's a hunch." Axel said.

"Well, if it is true…then we must destroy the card." Saix suggested. Xigbar came in holding his arm. "Man…. Soraxess is powerful…I was lucky enough to survive the bizarre attack he did that killed everyone."

"Yes…be thankful you survived that attack." Saix replied.

"I can't believe…he almost wiped all of us out." Demyx said.

"Hopefully our little plan goes well…what if Soraxess kills Sora, then what should we do at that point?" Axel asked.

"We'll tend to that when it comes to that, now…let's go use our plan to draw Sora out that way we can get the blade." Saix said.

-0-

Sora woke up the next morning. He turned around and saw Axel. "You!" Sora said getting out his key blade. Axel walked forward towards Sora. "Whoa, hold your horses, Sora." Axel said. Riku walked in, too see Axel there. "Axel! What are you doing here?" Riku said pulling out his key blade.

"Come on guys…you have to trust me on this one." Axel said. "Like we trust you." Sora said glaring. "I guess we have to play this the hard way huh?" Axel said. He summoned his blades and got in battle stance as a wall barrier appeared through the room.

Sora and Riku attacked Axel with teamwork. Axel tried his best to block both attacks. "Hey guys! I'm trying to help you." Axel said holding back both Sora's and Riku's blades.

Sora knocked Axel back. Riku tossed his blade, Axel jumped out of the way. He was trying to tell them that he was on their side. "You guys have to hear me out!" Axel said.

Sora was about to finish him off until Roxas appeared and blocked Sora's attack. "Hold on, Guys." Roxas said. "Why are you stopping us?" Riku asked. Roxas walked up to Axel and helped him up. "Phew…thanks Roxas." Axel said.

"Sure no problem." Roxas said. Sora and Riku both put their weapons away. They all headed downstairs where everyone was eating breakfast. Axel sat at the table along with Sora and Riku and Roxas.

Axel looked up at everyone.

**-End of chapter 7-**

**A/N: wow! That was surprisingly shocking! Never mess with Soraxess or he can kill you. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and can't wait for the next update. Well, please leave a review.**


	8. Is soraxess dead?

-1**SORAXESS'S TALE: The Tainted one**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the KH world or any of the Disney characters that appear in this story. Hmmm…looks like this dark tale is getting some attention. Well, here's the next update.**

**Chapter 8: Is Soraxess dead?**

Axel didn't want anyone to know so he walked up to Roxas. "Roxas, I want to speak to you privately." Axel said. Roxas got up from the table and headed off towards the living room.

"What's up?" Roxas asked.

"Well, looks like you don't have to deal with Soraxess for a while, because we already had taken care of him." Axel explained. Roxas was a bit surprised. "How did you do that?" He asked Axel.

"We trapped him within a card that Luxord pulled off."

Roxas noticed something was up with Axel.

"All of us tried to take on Soraxess…but he killed almost half the Organization, that proves that He's real powerful enough to actually kill Sora."

"Where did he come from?" Roxas asked.

"Well…He must be a demon of some kind or something…because he's not a normal nobody or a normal heartless, he seems to be a force that probably came from you and Sora as well. To kill off anything."

"But if he is from us, then he should be easy to take out with the key blade." Roxas said.

"Xion tried to take him out." Axel said.

"Xion! Is she okay?" Roxas asked shocked to hear about her. Axel sighed and looked a bit disappointed. "Sorry--But it seems that He killed her…with his blade into her head."

Roxas felt butterflies in his stomach hearing how Xion died such a death.

"But the organization XIII can't hold him any longer…to me, they are good as gone." "…But, Lets just say, that I'm on your side now." Axel said.

Sora walked in hearing the whole conversation. "And how can we trust you? You're the one who kidnapped Kairi, remember?"

"Look, I'm sorry for that…but we have to deal with even bigger problems now, with your strange creature on the loose."

"MY creature?" Sora blinked.

"It seems that Axel is telling the truth Sora." Riku said. "Back on the island were me and Kairi went to get you…and that strange creature came out from you…Soraxess, seems to be something from your darkness and Roxas."

"Huh? I don't get it…How Can Soraxess be—Our darkness?" Sora asked leaning back.

"I think it might of happened sometime a few years back, Maybe Soraxess was a heartless of some kind and then got some of my genes and yours too…But He's a mystery that is hard for all of us to solve." Roxas suggested.

"Well, we have to stop him that's for sure and get rid of him for good." Sora replied.

"Let's just hope he doesn't become any stronger…because he almost killed all of us." Axel warned Sora.

"Right." Sora said with a nod.

"Uhh…Sora, what about the other worlds? Soraxess could be planning another heartless attack and hurting folks." Goofy said.

"Well, from what Axel told us…the other Organization members have Soraxess under control." Sora said.

"Ya think? We've seen on what he could do." Goofy replied. "He could maybe destroy every single one of them and then things will get in even more of a mess."

"He's right Sora. Better taking on Soraxess now even with the organization still around." Mickey said.

"Hm…ok." Sora replied nodding.

He turned towards Kairi. "Kairi…I don't want anything to happen to you, so I'll let you use one of my key blades." Sora said. He handed Kairi the Fairy Harp Key blade.

She looked at it and then hugged Sora. "I know it will protect you from Soraxess." Sora said.

"It will." Kairi said.

Axel walked in between them. "Alright…lets not get all mushy here. I'll take you guys to the castle to deal with him."

Axel made a portal for all of them to get to the castle oblivion.

-0-

MEANWHILE:

Soraxess was released from his card and he looked around.

He turned around and saw Demyx. He rushed towards him, but stopped in place as something froze him.

"That's enough…Soraxess." Luxord said holding up the card.

He let go of Soraxess. Soraxess landed on the ground and tried to get up but he was forced to stay on all fours.

"Grr…Release me! Release me…now!" He roared.

"I'm afraid not Soraxess…We have a special task for you to do." Saix said walking in. "Our leader will be coming soon."

"We could use you for gathering our kingdom hearts."

Soraxess's eyes were in raged. "No one orders me around!! I don't take orders from any one, especially you." He snarled.

"I'll find my own way in getting my world to finally awaken."

Demyx stared at Soraxess with anger seeing that Larxene was gone.

"Do we have to force you to do what we want?" Saix asked. Soraxess snarled with a glare. Saix summoned his blade and snapped his fingers as a few dusks came in.

"If you do what we want, then I won't have to force you…but if you do." Then Soraxess's laughter interrupted Saix. "Huh?" Saix said looking at Soraxess.

"Go right ahead…attack me." Soraxess said with a sneer.

Saix pointed at Soraxess. The dusks didn't move. "What—Attack him!" Saix ordered the dusks. They still wouldn't move from their places.

"You see…Saix, they won't attack me…because I'm like them…more to say, a part of the family." Soraxess said smiling as he started to have darkness flow through his body.

Saix gasped. "You…what are you?" He asked with fear. The dusks all turned to face Saix as Soraxess had gotten up on his two feet and walked up towards Saix.

"I'm…your worst nightmare." Soraxess said grabbing Saix's face and grins. Saix started to feel pain go through his face feeling the sharp thorns starting to make way towards his skull. Soraxess opened his mouth making a strange sound, the Dusks wrapped around Saix's body so he wouldn't try to use his weapon. Saix struggled yelling with anger and pain.

Luxord tried to get Soraxess back into the card, but the card wasn't responding. The card blew up into pieces. Saix struggled even more as blood from his head started to drip. The blood dripped down onto the ground, Soraxess was delighted to see the blood of his victim drop. "This is what true darkness feels!" Soraxess said getting ready to finish off Saix.

"Uh oh!" Demyx shrieked.

Then a laser pushed Soraxess back. He landed on the wall and growled. Xemnas and Lexaeus showed up. Lexaeus tossed his axe that made Soraxess fall to the ground. Xemnas shocked Soraxess with his ability to stun him.

Saix was catching his breath and was holding his side. "Master…Xemnas you're here." Saix said. Soraxess couldn't move and was struggling to break free.

"What happen to the rest of the organization?" He asked Saix.

"Soraxess wiped out most of us." Saix said breathing harsh. Xemnas turned around to face Soraxess. "So…you're the one who almost took out the organization?"

Soraxess looked up at Xemnas very dim. "Yes…I did…they were fools to try and control me."

Lexaeus walked up towards Soraxess and knocked him out.

-0-

Soraxess woke up in a room that was filled with light and he was chained up. The chains creaked as he tried to break free.

"Tell me Soraxess---How did you do this?" Xemnas asked. Soraxess smirked. "With my darkness."

Xemnas turned to Lexaeus started to hold his head as he was hearing a strange buzzing sound in his head. "Graahhh!" Lexaeus cried in pain. He grabbed his axe and swung it at Soraxess. The Chains all sliced in half. Xemnas gasped seeing Soraxess was gone. Soraxess emerged from the ground and impaled Lexaeus in the chest. Xemnas turned around to see Soraxess's claw straight through Lexaeus. Lexaeus made his last cry before being ripped in half into fading darkness.

Soraxess turned and stared at Xemnas while tilting his head. Xemnas pulled out his weapons and charged at Soraxess.

-0-

Sora and the gang made it towards castle Oblivion and heard some echoing on the top floor. "Hey! Look up there!" Goofy said pointing up at the tower. Sora looked up and saw Xemnas battling Soraxess.

Axel saw the battle and Soraxess flew above the sky avoiding all of Xemnas's lasers. "I'm sure our leader has the floor here in getting some damage on Soraxess." Axel said.

Kairi then saw that Soraxess was flying straight towards them, but Soraxess flew over them and headed back up.

"Lets hope your right." Riku said to Axel.

"I'll make sure you'll die!" Xemnas said charging up more energy to make his final blow. Soraxess frowned with anger and dashed at him. Soraxess and Xemnas both clashed, as they were both down as a huge explosion covered the scene.

Soraxess flew downwards with a huge chuck of flesh out from his stomach gone. A piece of the castle fell on top of Soraxess and a huge wave of dust had passed threw the arena.

"He did it!" Sora said. They ran up towards Xemnas's body. Xemnas got up holding his chest and walked towards a support beam to support him.

"You weren't have bad, Xemnas, you got him." Sora said.

"What are you doing here?" Xemnas asked breathing very hard.

"We came to deal with Soraxess…but seeing that you had taken him out, well, looks like we came here for nothing." Sora replied.

"So, your hearts brought you here to deal with this—being?" Xemnas asked. "Yeah." Sora said.

Xemnas was badly wounded that he couldn't walk straight but dragging one leg.

"I guess we can go back now to go see the other worlds and how they are doing." Sora said to axel. Axel nodded and they all went back.

-0-

Luxord looked up to see Xemnas badly hurt and cured him. "Is there anything that we must do?" Luxord asked.

"We—We need more hearts…" Xemnas said breathing very hard. Xigbar noticed that Luxord's cure still didn't have any effect.

"Hey, Luxord…maybe that fight that he had with Soraxess...your cure didn't work." Xigbar said.

"What?" Luxord asked. "I'm sure it worked."

"Not to me." Xigbar replied.

**-End of chapter 8-**

**A/N: [whistles] well that was interesting. But it's not over yet…something is wrong with Xemnas; maybe Soraxess had done something to him. Well, I'm hoping to see a great review and I hope you are all looking forward to the next chapter. Please leave a review! **


	9. Darkness stirs

**SORAXESS'S TALE: The Tainted one**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the KH world or any of the Disney characters that appear in this story. Hmmm…looks like this dark tale is getting some attention. Well, here's the next update.**

**Chapter 9: Darkness Stirs**

Xemnas looked even more worsened everyday. At the same time he's seems to be losing his strength, while even trying to fight off whatever Soraxess had done to him. Each day he would drag himself to get up and tell everyone orders.

Saix knew that something isn't right with their master ever since Soraxess has been gone for a couple of days. "It seems that our Master is suffering each day, Luxord."

"Hm, its very strange…even the Heartless are starting to act strange as they seem to be searching for something that's here within our castle oblivion." Luxord replied.

"But the heartless don't have anything to find." Saix said.

"Even the dusks are disobeying us and are searching for what the heartless are looking for." Luxord said flipping a card.

"I really don't care, we need to find out about Sora and where he is that way he can use the key blade to collect more hearts." Saix told Luxord.

Luxord nodded and walked forward only to find Demyx staring at Larxene's blade that he found.

"Why, still cry over spilled milk Demyx?" Luxord asked.

Demyx held the weapon tight in his hand and was trembling with anger. "He killed Her! What am I suppose to do with that? It was the most worst way for all of us to go!"

"Do you really have a heart to feel on how you feel about Larxene?" Luxord asked.

"I'm not sure…but I'm glad that Soraxess got what he deserved." Demyx said. Luxord left him alone to head back to his room.

-0-

Sora and the rest were enjoying themselves at Radiant Garden.

Sora sighed happily while watching the sunset go down. "It feels great that everything's back to normal." Sora said leaning back while turning to everyone. "Umm…sure is." Goofy said unsure. Sora blinked in confusion seeing that everyone was still worried.

"Come on guys, I know that Soraxess ain't going to come back. So we all can stop worrying and lets all have a great time being alive."

"Really Sora…how can you be all okay with this? He could come back without us even knowing." Axel said looking at Sora.

"Well, I know he won't come back, because he's just a heartless after all." Sora said looking firm. Axel shook his head slowly. "Sora…Soraxess isn't a normal heartless or a nobody, he's something very different for anything."

"Then…how would you know that?" Sora asked.

"Me and the organization members saw on what he is. If he was a normal heartless, then Larxene should have gotten him and he wouldn't even be alive at this point." Axel explained. "But he did kill almost everyone, so that explains everything."

"But! This doesn't make any sense to me." Sora shouted with frustration. Axel suddenly fell to the ground holding his rib as darkness started to leak out.

"Axel!" Roxas shouted seeing that strange darkness was leaking out from Axel's side.

-0-

Xemnas fell to one knee feeling the pain of Soraxess claws into him as an illusion but was aching all over his body. Darkness started to leak out from his stomach as he was breathing very hard.

-0-

"Sora! You have to clam down." Riku said. Sora took a deep breath and saw Axel getting up very weakly.

"Wha-what just happened?" Sora asked stepping back from everyone. "It must be him…"Axel said very weakly catching his breath from the wound that had suddenly appeared into his left side.

Sora gasped seeing on what his anger had done. "No…" He said shaking his head looking at his own hands with fear. "I can't do this…why is my anger doing this?" He asked himself.

"Sora?" Goofy asked with a worried expression. Mickey looked down seeing that Soraxess is some how trying to get his life back. Sora looked to the side and turned away. "Goofy…leave me alone…I might turn on you." Sora said looking down with a sad face. Goofy walked away with his head lowered.

"Everyone…I want you to leave…I might hurt you all, so don't follow me." Sora ordered everyone.

"…But Sora, we can't do this without you." Donald said.

"Donald…just go…" Sora said. Donald walked with Goofy.

"Sora, you're not going to turn your back on us." Riku said.

"What difference does it make Riku…I'm just like him…my anger can hurt you." Sora said with his fist shaking.

Riku walked up to Sora and pushed him down to the ground. "Now snap out of it! You don't want to be alone when fighting the Organization do you? You don't want to leave Kairi! So don't let HIM take you over." Riku told Sora.

Sora got up slowly and cringed from the hard impact. "Thanks…Riku." Sora said with a weak smile slowly standing up. Donald and Goofy both ran up to Sora and hugged him. "I'm glad your not leavein us." Goofy said.

"We'll fight Soraxess and all the heartless with you Sora." Donald said. "Because we are going to stay together until the end."

Axel grinned seeing that Sora was doing ok. "So, where should we all go for fun?" Axel asked.

"How about we head over to Twilight Town to play in the struggle?" Roxas suggested.

"That sounds good to me." Everyone said in agreement. Axel nodded and warped them all to Twilight Town.

-0-

Xemnas still felt the pain of Soraxess still growing. Saix saw him and helped him up to his feet.

"Master…what's going on?" Saix asked.

"…I don't know." Xemnas replied breathing very harsh. Then the Dusks all appeared and surrounded Saix and Xemnas.

"They won't listen to us, Master." Saix said pulling out his weapon.

"What? How can you be sure?" He asked Saix. "They are looking for something…and the heartless are doing the same."

"Could it—Could it be the Tainted one?" Xemnas asked.

"I believe so…Master." Saix said. The Dusks and the nobodies all attacked Saix.

Saix knocked a few of them aside but more kept on coming.

-0-

All the shadows all gathered around the place where Soraxess was covered in the fallen pieces of the building. They all lifted Soraxess's body out from the pile and place him in the center of the heartless marking and a nobody.

-0-

"Sora! Something's happening!" Chip should from the Gummi ship. Sora ran up towards the Gummi ship and saw one of the worlds being corrupted.

"Oh no! That's Agbabah!" Sora said. He ran towards the Sandlot to tell everyone. "Guys! Something's happening to Agrabah! I think it's corrupted with heartless!"

Everyone got ready to head over to the world that was in danger.

"Let's go!" Sora said and made the ship go extremely fast.

-0-

AGRAHBAH:

Everyone was running for safety as a whole swarm of different kinds of heartless all where attacking people and stealing their hearts. Aladdin tried to find Jasmine to make sure she was safe. He searched for her threw the crowd of running people.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin called out to her. "Aladdin!" She replied back. He saw her and ran towards her but a PhantomTail heartless blocked him from her.

"Aladdin!" She cried out but she had to run to run towards the main gate to get to safety as a few armor heartless pursuits her.

"Jasmine!" He shouted and tried to go after her but the PhantomTail blocked his way.

He made his first move but got his weapon flew out of his hands he ran to go reach it but a NeoShadow appeared ready to attack him. Then it had vanished as Sora came in with his key blade. "Aladdin, what happened to this place?" Sora asked. "No time to talk, Sora we have to deal with that heartless." Aladdin said.

"Well, well, doesn't this bring back memories, Eh Roxas?" Axel said staring at the PhantomTail. Roxas nodded and they both attacked it.

Kairi and King Mickey tried their best to take out all the heartless for the surviving people to escape.

Sora and Aladdin where about to attack the PhantomTail, but a Antlion heartless blocked their way from reaching the PhantomTail.

Riku joined in to help Sora and Aladdin take on the heartless.

Donald and Goofy wanted to help but they were all surrounded by heartless.

"Grrrruahhh!!" Axel cried tossing his blades at the PhantomTail. Roxas swung his key blade at its head to stun it. The PhantomTail fell to the ground and was being slashed at with rage. It roared knocking Axel aside and carried Roxas by its claw feet and threw Roxas into a wall. Roxas fell near a sharp loosen piece of wood and got a cut across his face while sliding down and was knocked out.

Axel saw Roxas knocked out and ran towards the PhantomTail and stabbed the Heartless in its chest multiple times. The PhantomTail wailed and fell forward onto the ground as its heart went into the air.

Riku, Sora and Aladdin both were sent back by a whirlwind attack by the Antlion. Sora saw the strange block on the ground and swung it towards the heartless destroying it. He looked around and headed for the two main gates of the palace where Jasmine ran off. They entered it only to see a Dark Follower with its hand inside the ground as it pulled out something that was bright and was shaped like a heart.

"The Heart!" Sora shouted seeing it in the Dark Follower's hand. He rushed towards it and swung at its face. The Dark Follower didn't seem to cringed and continued to reach for the sky. Sora tried again, this time with power and sent it straight down. The Follower fell to the ground still grasping the Heart of this world. Riku jumped in and started to attack it along side Sora. Aladdin ran in to find Jasmine hiding from the Armor Heartless that had followed her.

-0-

Roxas got up but hissed from his bad cut that he had from the fall. He held onto his arm that was bleeding. Axel helped Roxas up and they headed for the gates where Sora and Riku ran off too.

A Lurk Lizard appeared and slammed Sora aside and held Riku down for the Dark Follower to continue to send the city's heart to Soraxess's world and maybe even revive him. Riku struggled and Sora as forced down by the Lurk Lizard's tail.

"_No! They can't take this heart…if they do! This world would be gone!"_ Sora thought. But he couldn't get out from the Lizard's grip.

The Dark Follower flew upwards towards the center ready to release the heart from its grip to make Soraxess's world go even higher and even try to revive him from his bad wound.

-0-

The more hearts the Heartless collected they all placed it within Soraxess to feed him.

Soraxess was breathing very faintly and couldn't move much but was slowly healing himself with the hearts that his siblings gave him for each person they took from Agrabah.

Saix couldn't handle anymore of the dusks they he fell to one knee using his weapon as a support beam. The Dusks all were ready too attack once more. Luxord and Xigbar were having a hard time destroying all the nobodies as well as Saix were.

"Oh Kingdom hearts…. why punish us? We are trying to make you complete." Saix said breathing very hard, Xemnas was slowly dying and was fading away with every breath Soraxess took. Saix could hear Soraxess's breathing within his head. "No…you rather choose this monster—this strange creature of darkness to have a heart and a second chance of life?" He said breathing very weakly, as he couldn't fight the Dusks any longer.

"Our chance to soon to be finally be able to exist…is all ready at an end?" Saix said staring at Soraxess's world slowly emerging from the ground.

-0-

Sora struggled but couldn't break free from the heartless grip. All he could do was watch the Dark Follower go up into the sky and release the heart to make Soraxess's world come out. But the follower just floated there staring at the sky hearing Soraxess's breathing of life through its head and just held the heart in the sky as it saw Soraxess's world slowly coming up into the sky where all the worlds could see it.

-0-

Saix got up and charged up his claymore and swung all the dusks aside. "I'll have to destroy Soraxess from spawning you all." He told the Dusks. They all moved in to attack him.

**-End of chapter 9-**

**A/N: Oh (censored)!! Everything's going bad!! (Bites claws with nervous streak) I hope that Saix will make it and Sora as well, because Soraxess is this close to awakening and the world is going to fade! Oh the tragedy!! Please…leave a review!! I hope that the next chapter will not be so close to the point of losing a world.**


	10. many worlds lost

**SORAXESS'S TALE: The Tainted one**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the KH world or any of the Disney characters that appear in this story. But I do own the rights of owning my OC Soraxess. Hmmm…looks like this dark tale is getting some attention. Hopefully its good enough to be the coolest story I've written. Well, here's the next update.**

**Chapter 10: Many Worlds Lost**

Saix held back one Dusk that was roaring in his face trying to kill him. "Grruhhh! Move Aside!!" Saix shouted knocking it away. More Nobodies appeared from the ground, Saix looked around breathing very hard as he griped his heart. "You all can't kill me!" He yelled and pulled out two Claymores of his weapons. "Be gone!! Grahhhh!!! He shouted in fury throwing his weapons towards the ground knocking away half the Dusks. Two dusks wrapped themselves around his body trying to restrain him. Saix got swarmed down by all the Dusks that were attacking him. Xemnas got up and was wailing in pain as he could hear his own heart beating seeing Soraxess's world appear through the ground crushing Castle Oblivion.

-0-

AGRAHBAH:

Sora suddenly was hearing Soraxess's breathing echo through his ears. Sora lowered his head down in defeat. Everyone around the world could hear Soraxess's breathing and seeing a very huge pillar appear through the whole world.

Axel and Roxas came in a bit too late seeing the Dark follower standing there. Axel looked around and quickly made a huge wall of fire knocking away the Lurker Lizard freeing Sora.

-0-

Soraxess's eyes opened up as he had awoken. Xemnas fell to the ground and laid there silent as stone on the cold floor. "Master!" Saix said rushing towards him holding his weapon. Saix saw that his master was silent and knew that he was gone. Luxord, Xigbar noticed that the Dusks all stopped in place staring at the very tall tower that stood before the castle that was there. Demyx looked up and saw Soraxess standing there looking at his Siblings in confusion of being alive again. He then grinned and chuckled. He reached his hand towards the moon and was slowly absorbing the hearts of the worlds.

-0-

AGRAHBAH:

All the heartless left, Sora and the gang all walked towards the shining light. He turned towards Aladdin and Jasmine. He gasped seeing them looking like ghosts.

"Your…fading!" Sora said.

"Sora, whatever happens, we will always remember you, remember your courage, you can still save the worlds once you defeat him!" Aladdin said before fading away. Sora looked around seeing the world fade away into lifeless wastelands of nothing. Sora fell to his knees feeling he has let everyone down. "Come Sora, We need to get going." Roxas said. Sora looked behind Roxas seeing the dark portal that Axel made for them. Sora got up and slowly walked towards the dark portal leaving the lifeless world that once was filled with life.

-0-

"Sora! The other worlds are corrupted again with Heartless!" Chip said.

"And they all have more than usual!" Dale said with shock. Sora looked out the window and saw all the worlds covered in a mist of darkness. "We have to save the worlds!" Sora said. They all rushed towards the worlds that were covered in darkness.

"We have to split up in groups guys!" He ordered his friends. "Kairi, Donald and Goofy, you guys will help, Ariel!"

"Axel and Roxas, you guys help Jack in Halloween town!" "Mickey, you try to get our friends to help us in saving the other worlds." "Riku, you go help Beast!' "And I'll go for the pride lands!"

"But Sora, you can't handle all those Heartless by yourself!" Goofy said worried.

"Hey, Don't worry guys, I'll make sure we all meet up again." Sora said.

Everyone had departed to the worlds Sora had said to them.

-0-

Soraxess felt even stronger with the world's hearts. He smirked enjoying his feast on Agrahbah. He closed his eyes and moved his hands around like he was casting magic over the worlds on his map. He sent copy look a likes of himself to the worlds that Sora and his friends went. "Lets have some fun!" He said sitting his throne chair looking at the worlds. His family of heartless had set off towards the worlds to collect hearts for him that Sora hadn't attend to go in time.

-0-

ATLANTICA:

Kairi swam around looking for any survivors. She looked behind and saw Goofy and Donald right beside her. "I hope everyone is ok." Kairi said with a sign of worry since there seems to be no one around. "This place looks like Agrabah almost gone…" Then a whole bunch of Heartless appeared and all were following a person. Kairi saw only a glimpse of him. She was surprised. "Sora?" She said and swam after him. "Kairi!" Goofy said seeing her go ahead. "Kairi!" Donald quacked trying to stop her.

Soraxess stopped as Kairi caught up with him. "Sora? Is that you?" She asked placing her hands on his shoulder. Soraxess turned around and gave her a evil smirk that sent her flying back and crashed into a seabed of coral of a invisible force. "Its good to see you, Kairi" He replied standing over her. "Its too bad, that you came all this way, to see this world gone." He said with a sneer. He pushed Kairi back and she landed inside Parasite Cage. The Heartless came out from the sandy ground and had Kairi trapped with in it. Donald and Goofy saw Soraxess standing there.

"Soraxess!" Donald said and shot fire at him. Soraxess swam to the side and smirked.

"Is that all you got?" He said with a shrug.

He turned to the Parasite Cage and gave it a strange new form of armor. The Parasite Cage roared and got bigger than the whole arena. "Yikes! It grew!" Goofy said in panic and swam away from its huge claws. "Its Soraxess! He made it bigger." Donald said.

"Where's Kairi?" Goofy asked in shock. They both Saw Kairi knocked out within the Heartless's mouth. "Kairi!" They both shouted. They saw that they had to defeat the heartless in order to free Kairi. Goofy threw his shield at its face but it didn't seem to hurt it. Donald tried thunder and it caused a little damage to it.

"Magic only seems to hurt it Goofy!" Donald said swimming from the side to avoid its huge claw. They turned around and saw Soraxess swimming by and slashed Goofy aside with his sharp claws, but Goofy quickly went into his shell to take any damage. Donald shot fire at Soraxess and it hurt him, But Donald got swung aside by the Heartless's huge claw. "Ahhh!" he cried and landed on the ground real hard.

Kairi woke up and saw where she was. She slowly got up and tried her best to get out but she was trapped inside.

-0-

Ariel looked out of her grotto and heard some banging near the calm depths of the ocean. "What's going on? More Heartless?" She asked herself. She swam by to see what was the noise and saw the very huge Heartless that was banging all the seas floors making a gust of dust fill the air. Ariel gasped seeing Donald on the ground being pinned down by the Parasite Cage and goofy was being shocked by Soraxess's claws.

"Oh no!" She said and dived in picking up a large rock and threw it at the heartless. It turned around and swung its huge claws at Ariel. She swam as fast as she could to avoid any harm. "Ariel!" Goofy said breaking free from Soraxess's grip.

"Are you guys okay?" She asked. Soraxess moved the same way as the Parasite Cage when it took damage. "We have to free Kairi!" Donald told Ariel. Kairi couldn't see a thing outside only when it closes its mouth. She closed her eyes and focused to pull out the Fairy Harp blade that Sora gave her. Donald and Goofy both used magic of light that stunned Soraxess and the Parasite Cage, which gave Kairi the advantage to escape. Soraxess was stunned for a moment before regaining himself. He let out a strange cry that made the whole arena rumble and making everyone hold their ears. Kairi opened one eye only to see that Soraxess had pulled out Atlantica's heart from the ground. "No! He's going to steal the heart!" Kairi said and she swam towards Soraxess. Soraxess turned around and got slashed in the stomach. He let out the same movement and cries from the Parasite Cage as they both faded away into the darkness releasing the heart of the heartless.

"We did it!" Ariel said.

"Now your world is safe from Soraxess." Goofy said smiling. Ariel nodded. "It's having friends like you, to always save the world, is the best to ever happen to me, I thank you." She said. "Well, we better seal the door, that way, the heartless won't come back." Kairi said. She pulled out the Fairy Harp and closed her eyes as she focused to seal the keyhole. A shim of bright light came through the key blade and the keyhole had clicked as it was locked in place. Kairi, Donald and Goofy all waved goodbye to Ariel and her family before headed towards the Gummi ship.

-0-

Soraxess leered seeing that he couldn't steal the water world, but that didn't stop him. He smirked and absorbed Never Land, Wonder Land, Deep Jungle, Port Royal and Olympus Coliseum 's Hearts all in one that Sora couldn't get to in time. He gazed at his darkness growing stronger, even stronger than Ansem himself and smiled. "With each heart I absorb…I'll finally have a heart of my own and we all can have hearts to become whole living beings." Soraxess said looking at his family of heartless and dusks.

-0-

Sora defeated the heartless that was in Pride Lands and sealed the keyhole. "There, that should do the trick, that way Soraxess won't hurt this world." Sora said looking up at the sky. "Thanks for your help Simba." He said.

"Any time Sora." Simba said.

"I better check on how everyone's doing, so take care." Sora said before running off.

"Good luck Sora…you're going to need all your strength to defeat your darker self." Simba said.

-0-

Riku saw the heart of the heartless he had defeated and sealed the keyhole to the Beast's castle. "Okay, that should not open again." Riku said walking off.

-0-

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy were all together again inside the Gummi ship.

"I'm glad everyone was safe." Sora said with a smile.

-0-

Roxas and Axel were having a hard time dealing with Soraxess and his heartless. "I know were better than this." Axel said.

"Yeah, but how come we can't defeat him Axel?" Roxas asked.

"Hmm…we just need a little more power that's all." Axel said charging up his weapons again. Roxas dashed at Soraxess and his heartless with force. Axel tossed his weapons that went into the heartless mouth. The heartless bursted into flames that made Soraxess fade as well.

"Mission Accomplished." Roxas said.

"I knew we would make it." Axel said scratching his hair. Roxas nodded. Axel made a portal for them to enter. He turned his head around and saw Soraxess's mighty castle stand above the sky of Halloween town. Roxas quickly rushed out and sealed the door to Halloween town, that way no heartless can enter.

-0-

Soraxess was frustrated seeing that he couldn't Halloween town's heart. "Oh well, its time that I put chaos into something that is dearest to Sora." Soraxess said.

He warped into then air and vanished.

**-End of chapter 10-**

**A/N: Well, that was hard to write, I wrote this while I was sick and it was hard to come up with great ideas for this story. And I believe it's going to be the shortest story for me to write, its going to be coming towards the end soon. Well, please leave a review. **


	11. Castle of darkness

**SORAXESS'S TALE: The Tainted one**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the KH world or any of the Disney characters that appear in this story. But I do own the rights of owning my OC Soraxess. Hmmm…looks like this dark tale is getting some attention. Hopefully its good enough to be the coolest story I've written. Well, here's the next update.**

**Chapter 11: Castle of Darkness**

Sora and the rest all headed for Radiant Garden to see if the king was all right. "Where is everyone?" Kairi asked while they walked around town. "Maybe the king and the others are fightin' the heartless." Goofy said. "Hmm…lets go see." Sora said. They all walked down to Tron's world.

" seems to be okay. No heartless or Soraxess." He said checking the computer.

"Wak! Sora!" Donald shouted. Sora ran outside and saw a whole army of heartless and nobodies. "We got to get moving! Soraxess's castle is somewhere out there, I think." Donald said.

"Alright" Riku said.

"Tron, can you locate where Soraxess's world is?" Sora asked.

"Of course Sora." Tron said through the computer. "Hmm…his location doesn't seem to appear on any picture of data." He said.

Sora put his head down. "Come, on! It has to be! We all can see it in all the worlds."

"I'll try again." Tron said. Then Mickey came in running from the Heartless. "Quick! Close the door!" He ordered them. Donald and Goofy closed the door shut. "But, what about the others?" Sora asked.

Mickey looked down. "I'm sorry, Sora…We were all separated…I think they couldn't make it in time to escape Soraxess's mighty army, But I'm sure they will be okay." "How can you be sure? They could be killed!" Sora said.

"Sora, don't blame the king, its not like its his fault." Goofy said. "Besides, I'm sure they'll be alright."

"Are you sure?" Sora asked looking down. Goofy nodded. "Sure I'm sure, just turn that frown upside down!" Sora did a small smile and nodded.

The door started to get bumped by the heartless trying to break in. "We have to keep those heartless away from breaking the door." Riku said. "They might be trying to get to Tron!"

Sora pulled out his key blade. Out from the ground appeared Shadows. Sora went after them and slashed them down. But more heartless started to appear. "Come, on…give me a break." Sora said.

Then the banging on the door had stopped. "The Heartless are gone." Kairi said.

"Hm, those heartless must have given up." Axel said.

Everyone was glad that the heartless had stopped coming. Then Kairi suddenly got her mouth covered, by Soraxess's hand as Soraxess appeared through the wall.

"Kairi!" Riku said.

"Soraxess!" Donald said leering. Soraxess smirked holding Kairi, and did an evil grin at everyone. He then made his red eyes glow bright blinding everyone making them cover their eyes, He made the light go away and started to make her fade away. Kairi faded away into nothing but a small smoke of darkness. Sora's eyes widen. "Kairi! NO!!!" Sora shouted. "What did you do?! What did you do to her?! Tell me!" He said in anger. Soraxess chuckled. "Then why not you find out for your self, I'll be waiting for your arrival." He said and faded away. Sora fell to his knees and started to punch the floor. "No! I couldn't keep her safe! I promised her!" Sora said in angered tears.

"Come on, let's go to Soraxess's castle." Axel said and made a portal. Sora nodded and entered the portal.

-0-

CASTLE OF DARKNESS:

Kairi woke up in a room of an unending black room of darkness. She looked around and saw two shapes walk up to her. "Did he get you too?" Minnie asked. Daisy walked next to Minnie. "Where-what is this place…it feels so cold, and scary." Kairi said.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure Sora and the others will find us and stop that frightening young man. The Light will help us, you'll see." Minnie said trying to cheer Kairi up.

"I think this is a room where that Sora look-a-like takes everyone." Daisy said with a shiver.

"If you say it is…then where is everyone? Shouldn't they be here?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know, but let's get out of here, I'll light the way with my light." Minnie said.

"I don't think so, Ladies." Soraxess said appearing out of nowhere. Minnie and Daisy looked at him with terror.

"Why are you keeping us here?" Kairi asked.

Soraxess walked towards them. "Heh! That should be obvious…" He said with a smirk showing his sharp teeth, that made Kairi sort of shiver. "To lure Sora, and destroy him to get what I need to finally exist…his heart." He explained grabbing Kairi's face. "Once I've have his heart…his body, this whole world will soon desire to be in the darkness instead of light…and then, I'll have the power to make everyone serve me, or I could destroy all of these peaceful worlds, and recreate them, to my own liking."

"You can't do that!" Kairi shouted. Soraxess knocked her down to the floor. "You can't order me around, you'll just finally forget all of this, once I put you into a deep sleep that you can't wake up." Soraxess said moving his hand to the side. A strange dark aurora swirled into Kairi's eyes and entire body.

"Now, stare straight into my eyes." He ordered her. Kairi was suddenly under a strange trance. Minnie and Daisy were so scared that they couldn't do anything but watch. Soraxess smiled and walked up to her, he looked at her chest and jabbed his clawed hand into her chest where her heart was. He pulled out her heart and absorbed it. Kairi fell forward towards the ground.

Soraxess caught her in his arms and smirked. "That was just too easy…" He said with a laugh and faded away with her. Minnie and daisy had worried expressions on their faces, hearing Soraxess's evil laugh inside their head.

-0-

Sora and the rest looked up at the dark cloudy sky, and saw Kingdom Hearts standing in the sky the only light shining the place. "Isn't this…" Sora said with a pause. "Where Castle Oblivion was?"

"Bingo, Sora, you got a good memory." Axel said. "This sure brings back memories." Roxas said, as he suddenly had a flash back of Xion. Sora looked up at the castle and glared. "He's up there, I'll find him and destroy him for good, no one hurts Kairi." He said pulling out his key blade.

Riku walked up next to Sora. "Brings back memories huh?"

"Yeah, hey Riku…"

"Hm?" Riku asked looking at Sora.

"If something bad happens, if it gets to that point… I want you to destroy both of us, that way everyone could be safe again." Riku gasped. "But, Sora, I can't do that."

"You still have some of Ansem's darkness don't you?" Sora asked.

"Sora? Why are you asking me that? You're crazy to be stupidly sacrificing yourself like that!"

"Riku, He's apart of me…as long as I'm still alive, he's still too." "So…can you promise me that."?

Riku looked to the side with frustration. He sighed. "Alright, I'll keep that promise." He said. "Thank you." Sora said. He looked at Roxas. "What ever happens, I'll still be here, Sora." Roxas said. Sora nodded.

"Sora, why are you putting yourself in real danger, that might--" Goofy asked scared.

"Goofy, Just remember the great times-besides if Soraxess becomes too powerful and I can't stop him, I have to make that choice, it's the only way we all can stay alive and return all the hearts of the worlds."

"Sora, there has to be another way!" Donald quacked.

"Let's all just get going into the castle then we can rethink it later, okay, so just let it go." Sora said walking forward towards the castle in a firm voice.

Goofy and Donald looked at the King with worry. "You can't change what's best for him, his mind is made up. If he's willing to sacrifice his life, then we have to move on." Mickey said. Everyone entered the Castle.

They entered the massive huge room and saw a long stairway. "I think the only way is to head all the way to the top." Mickey said.

"Then that's where were going." Sora said. "This place gives me the creeps." Goofy said looking around seeing all the scary looking statues. "Is this what Soraxess wants?" Donald asked shaking.

"I think it is." Sora said. "Hm, this place seems to be so dark that we can't see anything or where we are going."

"Then, allow me, to light the way." Axel said snapping his fingers. But his weapons didn't appear.

"Huh?" Axel said in confusion. "What's wrong?" Donald asked. " I was gonna light up the place with my weapons, but they're not working. Talk about lame."

Sora then ran ahead of everyone.

"Hey, Sora! wait up!" Axel said. "Try summoning your Key blade." Sora reach out his hand and his key blade appeared right in front of him.

"Hmph, its strange that I couldn't get mine out, and yet you're key blade came…I guess this must only be your guys fight."

Sora just ignored Axel and headed towards a portal.

"Sora…Sora, you sure are impenitent." Axel said shaking his head. Everyone ran into the same portal. "Okay, guys, let's all stick together, that way we all can take out the heartless." Sora said. Everyone nodded.

-0-

Soraxess turned to his right and saw Kairi lying there on the ground, the room he was in looked similar to Hallow Bastion's castle where Sora released Kairi's heart. He smirked. "Just like old times." He said with a smile and moved his hand to the side, making the castle shift its darkness to make everyone separated from each other.

-0-

Sora then gotten separated by Soraxess's darkness warp holes. Soon everyone had all gotten separated, with each portal they went through. But all they can see was nothing but darkness everywhere the deeper they go.

Sora walked aimlessly inside the darkness, then a strange light headed for his direction. He then entered a familiar battle arena; it was the dark swirling purple sky and gray rock. Sora looked up and saw his shadow had stretched into the ground and out emerged the Dark Side heartless.

Sora pulled out his key blade and got ready to battle it. The Dark Side made its first move, by making a huge wave of darkness orbs out from its chest area that was shaped like a heart. Sora quickly dodged them, by rolling to the side to get out of the way. He then used a special reaction command of launching himself at the Dark Side and stabbing his key blade into its face and making it twist. The Dark Side knocked Sora away and held onto its face.

Sora jumped up and transformed into his Master Form and slashed at Dark Side a few times. Dark Side slammed Sora down and summoned its heartless. Sora got up and slashed the shadow heartless away, but that wasn't enough as the Dark Side to suddenly pinned Sora down with its huge hand, and made Sora drown in a pool of darkness. Sora was trying to escape, but he was swallowing the darkness that Dark Side was covering him with.

Sora stabbed the Dark Side in its arm. The Dark Side rose up from its wound that Sora gave it. Sora got out from the spot and was coughing out the darkness that he had swallowed.

"_I have to defeat the Dark Side, I know how to defeat him…then what's stopping me from killing it?"_ Sora thought leering at the Dark Side.

Sora then focused real hard and jumped at the Dark Side with a glow of blue light. Sora then attacked the Dark Side in all different directions, leaving his shapes of the attack.

The Dark Side stopped in placed and fell forward. Sora saw it fade away before it landed on him. He looked up with a firm look seeing the Dark Side's remaining darkness fade away.

Sora walked away, but then the Dark Side's remaining darkness then showed Sora a path to follow. He followed it up to the stairway and he had ended up in another part of Soraxess's huge castle_. "Soraxess's castle is huge, I hope everyone else is alright." _Sora thought walking further inside the darkness. "Kairi, be strong, I'm coming to get you." He said closing his eyes placing his hand on his heart.

-0-

Riku looked around trying to find a way out of the darkness. "Mickey! Are you here, answer me!" Riku called out in the darkness. He then heard something coming his way. He spun around and saw a Guard Armor standing in his way.

"Your not the king." He said and pulled out his weapon. The Guard Armor was about to smash Riku, but it had gotten hit on its right arm. Riku slashed at its feet until they had blown off. But the Guard Armor was pretty tough in defense. A huge flash of light flash around the area, as the arena became Traverse Town's bell tower.

Riku then shot fire at its head. The Guard Armor swung its arms around in a circle knocking Riku aside into a strange barrier wall. Riku looked up and glared it the giant heartless that stood over him. The Guard Armor was going to make the final move in destroying Riku by smashing him. Riku quickly stabbed it in its chest and shot dark fire into it until it was sparking with blue energy. The Guard Armor fell into pieces and fade away, but its heart didn't appear. Riku thought it was strange that its heart didn't appear. Then suddenly it had returned, but in Opposite Armor form. Riku was panting pretty hard seeing that the Guard Armor is pretty tough. He quickly healed himself and got ready to attack the Opposite Armor's head. Riku got ready to defeat it once and for all.

**-End of chapter 11-**

**A/N: Wahoo! This tale is getting good! This is going to be a three-part chapter of "Castle of Darkness", so keep watch. Soon everything will either be good or bad. But please feel free to leave a review. Hopefully, I can handle mixing in Saix, Luxord, Demyx, and Xigbar in the battle, towards Soraxess. **


	12. deeper into darkness part 1

SORAXESS'S TALE: The Tainted one

**Disclaimer: I do not own the KH world or any of the Disney characters that appear in this story. But I do own the rights of owning my OC Soraxess. Hmmm…looks like this dark tale is getting some attention. Hopefully its good enough to be the coolest story I've written. Well, here's the next update. This chapter will blow you away!! XD**

**Chapter 12: Deeper into Darkness part 1**

Riku jabbed his key blade into the Opposite Armor's chest. The Heartless started to remove its parts to try and crush Riku, but he quickly rolled out of the way. Riku went for the legs and smashed them with all of his might. The Opposite Armor put its self back together and started to spin its arms at its target. It then flipped over onto its Torso and was charging up a beam that was very powerful. Riku jumped over towards its head and stabbed it.

Still the beam flashed and Riku flew back holding his right arm.

The Heartless floated over him and was about to finish him off. Riku grunted in pain seeing that he was bleeding and was exhausted.

He quickly looked up at the Heartless. The Opposite armor fell into pieces and crumbled away. Riku appeared in his darkness form. He looked at hand and gasped. The darkness faded away, and he was his normal self again.

"No…I-I thought the Darkness was gone within me…how could it still be…" He thought clutching his fist. "Unless, Soraxess some how awakened my Darkness again." He said. Riku then saw the Guard Armor's darkness go to one spot and out from its darkness appeared stairs. Riku focused and ran up the stairs into another dark portal.

-0-

Roxas ran through the darkness and stopped to catch his breath. "This is like an unending maze of nothing…nothing but darkness." He said. "But I'm supposed to be with Sora, I guess the darkness is stopping me from reaching him."

He then turned around and saw something rose up from the ground. He then turned around to run, but then a barrier wall appeared. He then saw a Twilight Thorn appear. It stared at him while it rose up. Roxas pulled out the Oath Keeper and got into battle. A huge flash of light made Roxas cover his eyes. He soon was floating, but strapped to thorns. Roxas struggled and broke free from the thorns and tossed his blade like a boomerang that hit the huge nobody in the head. It fell back and made the ground shake. It grabbed Roxas and put pressure on its grip. Roxas struggled but couldn't reach his key blade.

The Twilight Thorn charged up its attack of thorns ready to destroy him. Roxas then glared at the nobody and then stabbed it in the head.

The Twilight thorn fell forward onto its stomach. Roxas charged at it and slashed it until his was worn out. The Twilight thorn faded away. Then Roxas turned around and saw the twilight thorn's darkness go to one spot that revealed stairs.

"This has to lead to him! It just has to." He said before running towards the stairs.

-0-

Axel walked through the darkness and stopped. "Man, oh man…even this is tougher that Castle oblivion." He said.

"Axel." Saix said walking out of nowhere.

"Well, well Saix. Didn't expect you to be here." Axel said. "Hm. Why did you leave…if you hadn't left us…we could have had everything under control here."

"And why do you need me? Surely because of my great skills in taking out the traitors." Axel said.

"Yes…but now it is time to punish you for betraying us and our master." Saix said pulling out his weapon.

"Oh! That's right…The Organization is really falling apart now, all because of Soraxess."

" I'm not every pleased with your actions, Axel." Saix said. Axel pulled out his weapons. "Then if it's a fight you want, then I'll make all stop, all to easy."

"Hmph…we'll see about that." Saix said with a smile. A Barrier appeared on all sides.

Axel and Saix both charged at each other and clashed. They both put pressure on their weapons. Saix kicked Axel in the stomach and grabbed his leg and threw him into a strange wall. Axel got up and jumped out of the way from Saix's weapon that was close to stabbing his arm. _"Man…I never seen you do that before Saix." _Axel thought. He threw a huge fire pillar attack that hit Saix.

Saix still ran at Axel even though he was on fire. Axel leered and threw his weapons again.

Saix moved from side to side-avoiding Axel's weapons. Axel gritted his teeth and charged up. "Grrruhhhh!!!" Axel yelled and made a huge fire like dragon that covered Saix.

Saix fell to the ground and landed on one knee. "Moon shine down!" He shouted and he went into fury mode. Saix made a huge shock wave that spread everywhere. Axel jumped out of the way and slashed his blades into Saix's side. Saix fell again but got up and tried to knock Axel down. Axel kept on jumping back from Saix's attacks.

"C'mon Saix. I can take whatever you throw at me." Axel said and kicked Saix in the chest. Saix slid across the floor and jumped into the air and missed Axel.

Axel tossed his weapons again and made a huge firewall appear.

Saix dashed at Axel and stopped in place. Axel came out from his hiding spot and knocked Saix down. Saix used his weapon for support and tripped Axel. He got his weapon and made a scrape on Axel's side. Axel hissed in pain and kicked Saix in the face.

They both struggled putting pressure on their weapons. Axel spun his weapons and made a beam of fire slid across the arena. Saix jumped back and tossed his weapon. Axel landed on the wall and launched himself at Saix with his weapons spinning. Saix glared and quickly blocked it.

Then something huge had stopped their battle. They both looked up and saw a huge heartless. "Hmph…pitiful heartless." Saix said. The Behemoth roared and stomped the ground. Axel jumped out of the way of the heartless foot.

Saix jabbed it in the head. Axel tossed his weapons at the heartless. The heartless roared and fell forward. "Well, that was easy." Axel said.

"Hm…It appears that Soraxess wants us to be weak when that time comes." Saix said. They both saw the Behemoth's darkness come back and revealed

Stairs. "I think Soraxess is just toying with us." Axel said with a shrug. They both walked towards the stairs.

-0-

Sora walked deeper into the darkness looking around for any heartless that appeared. He saw a pair of 5 yellow eyes. Sora quickly pulled out his key blade.

A huge flash of light had turned the area into the bizarre room. Sora then shrunk. He quickly rolled out of the way from the Trick Master's feet. The Trick Master stomped everywhere with its feet causing waves. Sora jumped onto the chair and grabbed onto the table's edge. He pulled himself up and jumped at the Heartless's head.

He did critical blows on it. The Heartless fell on its knees.

Sora continued to attack it. Then the Trick Master took a deep breath and blew fire everywhere. Sora was trapped in a ring of fire. He glared seeing that he was trapped.

The Trick master went for another fire blow. Sora pulled out two key blades and shot Ice at it.

The Trick master suddenly froze in place. Sora jumped into the air and slashed. The Trick master cracked in pieces and shattered. Sora got off the chair and saw the fire fade. Then something appeared out from the ground. Sora looked up and saw the Trick Master's family, the Crimson Prankster twins. He glared. "Grr…" He said glaring at the twins.

He jumped at them and froze them. He shattered one of them. He was dealing with the other one, until its twin came back and knocked Sora down. Sora landed on his feet and jumped at the one who came back. He went up for another attack. Sora transformed into his final form and attacked them until they both were defeated. They both fell back and fade, but all three of their darkness leaded towards another pathway of stairs.

Sora ran up them.

"Soraxess! Enough with the games!! Where are you?! Show yourself!!" He shouted into the darkness. "Answer me!"

"But I want to see your skills Sora…and see you and your friends come to the top." "Besides…its entertainment." Soraxess said with a chuckle.

"I don't care! Just let this be the end!! I want to destroy you! That way Kairi is safe!" Sora shouted. Soraxess then made a laughed that made Sora shudder in fear and in anger.

"Yes…give in…its giving me more power to get rid of the light…and enough power to destroy you." Soraxess said. Sora fell to his knees and held onto his head. _"No! If I'm angry…then I'm only giving him power! I can't be angry…but He's got Kairi! What else am I suppose to do?" _Sora thought.

"Then…if you want to see Kairi…come fourth to the room of an unending land of Stairs. " Soraxess said. Sora ran towards the dark portal. But Soraxess had tricked him. Sora then screamed as he fell down into a strange darkness creature that was shaped like a dragon. It had opened its huge mouth and swallowed Sora whole.

-0-

Everyone else were battling countless heartless after another. They all suddenly appeared in a room and saw Sora stuck inside a bed of darkness vines.

"Sora!!" They all said and ran up towards him. But a strange barrier was covering him. Sora turned his head to face them. The vines were inside his skin, making strange markings appear. "Sora!" Riku said and ran towards the barrier. But then a huge heartless had appeared. Sora was aching in pain while the strange heartless rose up. Riku looked up and saw that Sora was attached to the heartless core in the center of its chest. "We have to work together to free Sora!" Riku said to everyone. Everyone got into battle. The Huge heartless let out a might roar that sounded like Sora's cries.

Roxas, Axel, and Saix both charged for its head. Riku ran and slid across the Heartless's vines and head towards the core. "Riku…" Sora said very weakly.

"Don't worry Sora. I'm going to get you out of there." Riku said getting in the center of the vines. Sora grunted in pain as the heartless knocked Riku aside with its weapon. "Riku! Destroy it! Soraxess is using my power to destroy you all!" Sora said in pain.

Riku just stared at his friend struggling and aching in pain with darkness vines inside his body. Sora's eyes were a pale color, and he had strange stretch marks appearing and taking over his whole entire body. Sora yelled in pain as his cry became the Heartless's roar. Sora moved his hand to the side as the Heartless swung its weapon at them. Axel and Saix jumped out of the way of its weapon and both attacked its legs. The Heartless fell forward and landed on one knee. Sora almost fell out, but the vines were holding him to the Heartless's core inside its chest. Sora was worn out and felt that it was impossible to escape, so he lowered his head and felt a strange chill going down his spine. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Sora screamed as the Heartless roared and glowed with darkness. "Sora!" Donald and Goofy both shouted seeing him struggle.

"We have to free him! Hurry!" Mickey said and dashed towards the center of the Heartless's chest where Sora was inside. Darkness vines came by and knocked Mickey aside. "…. Guhh…no…I…I can't fight the darkness any longer…" Sora said while his eye was slowly trying to open but he was struggling. Sora gritted his teeth. Roxas dashed at the Heartless with his key blade and attacked its chest, but the Heartless blocked the attack with its weapon.

Riku was in fear to see Sora in bad shape that he suddenly felt so much sadness that he was hurting Sora before and now he regrets it. "Sora!!!" Riku shouted and ran towards the Heartless. "Graahhh!! Release my friend!" He said slashing at the Heartless with rage.

The Heartless then had a strange smile and kicked Riku down. Riku got up and looked around and saw that everyone was on the ground, badly hurt. Axel, Saix and Roxas stood their ground and glared at the Heartless. Riku looked at the heartless and saw that Sora was completely covered with darkness. Sora opened his eyes. His eyes were solid white.

The Heartless regain its strength and got ready to kill Riku.

"Our friendship is over Riku! Give in to the Darkness or die!" The Heartless said in an echoed voice tone of Sora's. It banged its weapon on the ground and Roared.

**-End of chapter 11-**

A/N: Eeek!! Sora is bad! And I mean he's being controlled by Soraxess! OWO' X3….hehehehehe! But don't worry. I hope the next update will tell us what happens next. Well, please leave a review!!


	13. Deeper into darkness part 2

-1**SORAXESS'S TALE: The Tainted one**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the KH world or any of the Disney characters that appear in this story. But I do own the rights of owning my OC Soraxess. Hmmm…looks like this dark tale is getting some attention. Hopefully its good enough to be the coolest story I've written. Well, here's the next update. This chapter will blow you away! XD**

**Chapter 13: Deeper into Darkness part 2**

Riku looked down and then glared at the Heartless. "Okay Sora! You asked for it!" Riku said getting into battle.

The Heartless swung its weapon like Sora's key blade.

"Hey, Riku. Were in this with you!" Axel said. Riku looked at them and nodded.

"That Heartless that Soraxess created is much more powerful that any heartless ever known, we have to defeat Sora in order to destroy it." Saix said.

"I always knew Sora had darker side." Axel said with a slight chuckle. "Enough…lets destroy it." Saix said to Axel.

The Heartless swung its huge tail causing a shock wave. Axel looked down and saw Shadow heartless come out from the ground. "These heartless aren't worth the time!" Riku said. "Riku…You deal with that heartless that has Sora inside itself, while we deal with the heartless." Saix said.

Riku nodded. He looked at Sora and glared. Sora moved his arm that swung the Heartless's huge weapon. The Heartless Roared and dashed at Riku. Riku jumped into the air on held onto its back. The Heartless stopped to try and shake him off. "Sora! Come to your senses!" Riku said. Sora then flashed back to normal for a moment. "Guhh…R-Rik-Riku! GET BACK!" He shouted in a rage as his eyes turned back to pale white. The Heartless knocked Riku aside and used its tail to sting him.

Riku jumped out of the way while jumping to the walls and ran across it to get to the center. Axel and Saix destroyed the shadows and turned towards the Heartless that Riku was trying to get Sora out.

"Man…this Heartless that Soraxess created, is the strongest one I've ever seen." Axel said. The Heartless swung its huge weapon knocking Riku aside and slamming its tail causing shock waves. Saix ran towards it and held onto its tail. Axel made another huge Fire pillar to make sure the heartless won't escape. Sora yelled in pain and in anger. The Heartless flapped its wings making a huge tornado of darkness.

Everyone braced themselves from the tornado. Inside the darkness Riku, Saix, and Axel only saw the Heartless's glowing eyes and Sora's as well. Riku dashed at it shooting dark fire at it. The Heartless roared and held its chest, to keep Sora from getting out from it. It shook its head and snarled at Riku and opened its mouth and shot out light from the key blade itself.

Axel threw his blades again at its face. Saix made a quick move and slashed at its armored tail. The Heartless turned around and was about to bite Saix in half.

Then a flood of water sprang up from the ground. Demyx did a front flip and stared at the heartless and smirked. "Water!" He shouted and made a huge wave of water swallow the heartless in a whirlpool of water. The Heartless broke out of its prison and swung its tail. Xigbar came down shooting his weapons at its mouth.

Riku slowly got up and gritted his teeth.

"Take this!" Xigbar said charging up and shot at its mouth again. The Heartless shook its head to ware it off. Luxord came in tossing exploding card that hit the heartless in all directions.

It roared in rage, Sora opened his mouth from the pain. Tears were falling down his face. Darkness then started to make its way into his mind again. A Huge row of Cards had trapped the Heartless. "Do you know the rules?" Luxord said. He froze time making the Heartless stop for a little bit.

Everyone then started to attack it. The Heartless flapped its wings making everyone fly back. "No! It's going to escape!" Riku said and dashed at it. He ran up the wall and held tight onto its tail. The Heartless flew around the arena swirling around summoning light of the key blade to zap everything in its path. Riku held on very tight when it was swirling.

Riku ran up its back and slashed its wing.

The Heartless flew downwards and was knocked out for a few seconds.

"Don't ever get up!" Riku shouted and stabbed it in the head. A Huge flash of light appeared. The Heartless got up on its two legs and roared. Sora yelled at the top of his lungs, as he was breaking free from the Heartless's grip.

The Heartless fell forwards and faded into Darkness. Sora lay down on the floor badly hurt, out from his back appeared a Possessor heartless. It tried to make its way back into Sora, but Riku knocked it way. He ran up to Sora and helped him up.

Sora ached in pain and slowly opened his eyes. "Riku…What happened?" Sora asked.

"None of that matters Sora, your safe and alive, that's all that counts." Riku said.

"Mmm…we need to find Soraxess and destroy him." Sora said weakly while nodding. Donald healed Sora back to health.

"Thanks…Donald." Sora said. They all looked forward and ran up the stairs. They all were suddenly in a maze of stairs. "Were getting closer! I know it!" Sora said.

But the higher then went; a whole army of different heartless blocked their way. Sora glared. "Get out of the way!" He said to the heartless. They all surrounded him. "We have to defeat them to get to Soraxess!" Donald quacked.

Sora nodded and looked at everyone. They all nodded and ran through the army slashing them one by one. Then the stair room shifted into a pitch-black room. Sora looked up and saw a huge enemy emerge. "Get ready everyone!" He said pulling out the key blade and another blade. The Chernabog opened his huge wings. But it wasn't alone. Out from the darkness appeared a Phantom.

"Great…two creatures from darkness." Riku said.

"With team work! We can defeat them!" Sora said. Riku nodded. Everyone attacked the two enemies at once.

Sora transformed into his Master form and attacked Chernabog's head. Axel, Saix, Demyx, Xigbar, and Luxord all threw their attack at once at the Phantom's hands.

Mickey and Riku attacked in all directions of their two enemies. Donald and Goofy helped out both sides.

Sora slashed Chernabog in its head, but it grabbed Sora's key blade and threw Sora aside. Sora did a front flip and trilled around his blades, making a huge air of wind. Chernabog made a quick counter attack with its deadly attack of Firaga breath attack. Sora leered and summoned a barrier to brace him from the impact.

The Phantom then casted a spell on everyone, Sora quickly casted Stop. The Phantom froze for a short time. Sora dashed over to the phantom and made the final finish. The Phantom got sliced into the head. It faded away into darkness.

Riku and Sora both attacked the Chernabog in its head, the Chernabog let out a hallow cry as it faded into darkness. The room then changed back to normal. Sora leered seeing the huge maze of unending stairs. "One of these has to lead to Soraxess, it just has too." Sora said.

"Just one moment Sora…Soraxess could change the room if he wanted to, just try to focus real hard in your heart and find the right key to get to your destination and there you'll find what you seek." Luxord said giving Sora a riddle. Sora looked at the row of stairs and pulled out his key blade and got in position to open the keyhole. Roxas walked up to Sora and placed his hand on Sora's hand where he held the key blade. Sora nodded and closed his eyes.

The key blade then started to spin. Everyone looked at the light suddenly appearing out from the key blade, the blade stopped spinning and pointed out a path. "Come, everyone, Soraxess should be to hard to find." He said and ran ahead. Everyone joined in and ran up the stairs.

-0-

Soraxess looked at the door's direction and smirked. "Yes…that's right, come to me…you'll fools." He said with an evil chuckle.

-0-

Sora and the rest were suddenly stopped in their tracks. Everyone quickly got into battle mode. But the army of Heartless didn't attack them, but they just stood in place. Then Sora's eyes widen.

"Kairi!" He shouted and ran up the steps to get to her. Everyone joined Sora. "Kairi! Kairi! Open your eyes!" Sora said telling her to wake up. But She didn't open her eyes. Soraxess then floated quietly behind him. Sora then had a tingle of fear run through his body as he left Soraxess's darkness behind him. "It appears that your too late Sora, she has lost her heart…why not you be a good boy and open your heart so she can wake up again." Soraxess said. Sora turned his head.

"No! I'll never! You were the one who took her heart! Now give it back!" Sora shouted in rage. Soraxess turned his eyes where he saw Sora's friends.

"Then, if you don't want to…then I'll have to take it by force!" Soraxess said and moved his hand to the side. Sora flinched in pain and held his chest very tight.

"Sora!" Everyone said. Sora refused to try and let Soraxess take his heart. But it only leaded to more suffering. "No…I can't! I can't let him win!" Sora said cringing in pain.

Soraxess could feel his grip on Sora's heart and his eyes were pleased to see that he has the heart in his grip. Sora was suddenly starting to dim out and was glowing ready to fade into darkness. Soraxess was about to yank it out, until Riku knocked him down. Soraxess released Sora and made a strange sound before getting up. Sora was breathing pretty hard and looked at Kairi and then to Soraxess.

"Soraxess! I'll finally take you out and end this waking nightmare!" Sora shouted. "You hear me! Your going to pay for what you've done! I'll do it for all the worlds you have taken!"

Soraxess floated up in the air and stared down at everyone. "Then…so be it! Sora! The final chapter will end tonight!" He said quickly getting into his strange battle stance while pulling out his oblivion key blade. Everyone got ready to battle their main target.

"Together everyone, we can beat him!" Sora said. Everyone nodded. Soraxess yelled and made a huge wave a of darkness that swallowed up everyone.

**-End of chapter 13-**

**A/N: Whoa! It's getting towards the end! Lets see what happens next in the chapter. I hope everyone is enjoying this story cuz I am! X3 Please leave a review! **


	14. The final showdown

-1** SORAXESS'S TALE: The Tainted one**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the KH world or any of the Disney characters that appear in this story. But I do own the rights of owning my OC Soraxess. Hmmm…looks like this dark tale is getting some attention. Hopefully its good enough to be the coolest story I've written. Well, here's the next update. This chapter will blow you away! XD**

**Chapter 14: The Final Showdown**

Soraxess then transformed into a strange form that represented Sora's Valor form. Everyone all got ready to attack Soraxess but they don't know what power he holds.

"This is the end for you Sora!" Soraxess said charging up his energy. He let out a cry and his wings soon got longer and larger. He swung his oblivion key blade as if he was in berserker mode.

He slashed everyone aside. Sora glided towards him and slashed him a few times. Soraxess then guarded himself and taunted Sora. He then went back into charge mode.

"Soon all the worlds will soon see that darkness is eternal! Nothing can stop it! Nothing!" He let out another cry and unleashed an unending wave of darkness. "Ahh!" Donald shouted in pain being knocked back. Axel tossed his weapons at Soraxess.

Mickey then notice Soraxess's pattern. "Everyone! You have to attack him right before he uses his wings to protect himself!" "Got it." Riku said. Sora dashed at Soraxess and tossed him into the air. Soraxess smirked and grabbed Sora and tossed him into the air and countered attack Sora's move. Sora flew back while landing on his feet. He attacked Soraxess again. He slashed Soraxess aside and used his fury attack mode of trinity limit. Soraxess flew back and dashed at Sora with glowing darkness. "This is the end!" He shouted and nearly stabbed Sora in the chest, Sora quickly grabbed Soraxess's blade and tossed him with all his strength into the air and threw him downward while his key blade plunged into Soraxess's stomach. Axel ran towards Soraxess and slashed his spinning blades into him. Soraxess blocked that attack and kicked Axel in the chin. Axel flinched.

Saix slammed his claymore to the ground as a huge shock wave hit Soraxess. He shuddered once before breaking out into maniacal laughter.

"Is that the best you guys got?" Soraxess said taunting them and closed his wings and unleashed his darkness wave.

Everyone flew back but used their reflects to block the attack. Soraxess looked at everyone and dashed at them with blazing fury attack. A Huge wave-like serpent dragon heartless appeared through the fire as Soraxess dashed everywhere.

"Stop!" Sora shouted trying to stop the waving fire fury attack. But it was too late. Soraxess's fire had hit Sora.

"Sora!" Riku said and rushed to his aid. Sora was badly wounded and could barely get up. Sora panted heavily while getting up. "His attack is powerful." Riku said looking at Soraxess. Sora healed himself and glared at his enemy and shot light from his key blade. Soraxess felt the light affecting him so much that he released a monstrous cry that imitated Sora's cries of pain.

Soraxess covered himself with his wings and made a huge wave of darkness cover everyone. Sora opened his eyes and saw Soraxess had taken another form.

Everyone saw that Soraxess was in a Dusk like form of Sora's Wisdom form. "Well, lets get rid of him!" Axel said. Everyone got into battle stance. Soraxess's strange thorns moved everywhere and around him. "DIE!" He shouted in a strange tone of voice from his dusk form and threw his dark thorns at them. Sora jumped over them and starting to slice them to get to Soraxess and attack him. Soraxess's thorn barrier broke apart and he snarled while shooting a stream of fire everywhere. Soraxess made his claws shot a huge amount of darkness.

Sora jumped over Soraxess's attack of thorns and slashed at his face. Soraxess flew back and stared at Sora before grabbing him with his darkness claws. Sora felt a tight grip around his neck, struggling to break free.

"Sora!" Saix said and slashed at Soraxess's darkness claws. Sora looked at Saix. They both nodded.

"We will leave you with nothing!" Saix said to Soraxess. Then Saix, Luxord, Xigbar, Axel, Demyx and Roxas all glowed with energy and Sora was in the center. They all did a powerful attack that showed the other organization members attacks all at once. Soraxess looked around in all directions, a specter of Larxene had hit him with her thunder attacks, same with the other dead members and their attacks.

Sora felt the boost of all the organization 13's attacks and flew forward at Soraxess going through him and appeared through the other side of him. Soraxess almost lost his balance and growled in frustration. He then glowed and became a different form.

Soraxess then became a heartless form of Sora's master form. He pulled out two death blades that had skulls of beasts and bones of deadly creatures.

Sora ran across the wall and attacked Soraxess. But nothing seemed to be hurting him. Soraxess grinned and knocked Sora aside. Sora felt a burning sting on his stomach.

"Sora! Those blades that Soraxess has are very deadly! They must be very toxic." Mickey said. Sora then started to feel very sick to his stomach and fell forward. "Sora!" Goofy said and ran to him. Sora looked very pale and was feeling very weak as Soraxess was absorbing his energy. "Sora! Wake up." Donald said. But Sora didn't move. "No!" Donald shouted. "Cure! Cure!" Donald repeated. But his magic didn't seem to work.

Goofy looked at Sora with a sad face and felt that Sora seemed to be fading and was dying.

"Soraxess!" Riku shouted and ran towards him.

"Wait!" Mickey said. Riku didn't want to wait.

"We can't seem to attack him, because if we do we'll all end up like Sora." Mickey said. Riku didn't care. Soraxess smirked seeing Riku dash at him. He got his blades ready to strike Riku.

Riku yelled in fury. "Darkness!" Riku shouted at the top of his lungs. He transformed in Ansem and Ansem's heartless was hovering over him.

"Riku!" Mickey said.

Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Saix, and Xigbar all attacked Soraxess. Ansem flew at Soraxess and his heartless grabbed Soraxess.

He was struggling in his grip. Ansem was smiling seeing Soraxess struggle. But then Soraxess then chuckled and smirked. Ansem's heartless was then releasing Soraxess from its grip. "What!" Ansem said shocked.

"Don't you see…Since I'm one of them, I can order them to not attack me…Riku." Soraxess said grinning.

"That still won't stop me from destroying you." Ansem said and launched himself forward. Soraxess had gotten thrown into the air.

Saix kicked him down. Demyx threw out his water serpent, Axel made a huge fire dragon, Luxord made his cards as sharp as knives, and Xigbar shot multiple bullets at him. All the attacks from the organization and Ansem had hit Soraxess with brute force.

Soraxess caught his balance and unleashed his final move of fury. He glowed with orange energy and made a huge shape of a flaming dark thorn. The huge flaming dark thorn threw a wave of fireballs everywhere. Ansem then transformed back to Riku. They all focused and made a huge wave of a light that hit Soraxess. Soraxess covered himself with his wings and was inside a strange cocoon.

Riku ran up to Sora. Sora opened his blue eyes and turned his head to everyone. "…Soraxess…You'll pay." He said. He got up and looked around and saw Soraxess's strange cocoon.

"Hold on, Sora. You need to rest." Goofy said.

"Don't worry, Goofy. I'm fine." Sora said in reply to Goofy's advice giving his friend a weak smile. The Cocoon started to break apart and Soraxess appeared in his strange anti form that was similar to Sora's Anti form.

"Could this be Soraxess, true form?" Demyx asked. "Hmm…we won't know until we find out." Sora said leering. Soraxess was twitching more than a normal heartless. He opened his heartless mouth that had a row of razor sharp teeth that was shaper than a nobody.

"Lets end this." Sora said pulling out his key blade.

"Don't worry Sora we'll protect you!" Donald said along side with Goofy. "Yeah, we got to stick together!" Goofy said.

Soraxess leaped around and quickly attacked with his dark thorns. Roxas quickly slashed them away by making the thorns go after him instead of Sora.

Soraxess let out a strange sound that sounded like a twilight thorn. Saix, Luxord, Demyx, Xigbar and Axel all shot Soraxess with their attacks all at different times. Soraxess leaped back and dashed towards Donald and Goofy. Sora jumped over his friends and stabbed Soraxess in the chest. Soraxess almost fell back but instead pulled out the key blade and smirked. Sora glared at the sight seeing that his key blade didn't hurt him that much. "Sora, the only way you could harm him if you change into one of you're drives!" Mickey said.

Sora closed his eyes and thought about it. _"The only way I can defeat him if I transform, but what happens if I go into heartless mode? Will Soraxess be able to control me like any other heartless?" He closed his eyes even tighter just thinking of it "It can only happen if I use one my forms but which one?" _

Axel held back an Assassin nobody that was trying to attack him by slicing his chest. Roxas helped Axel by getting rid of it by throwing it to the ground making it fade. Sora opened his eyes and thought about the form he was going to use and also knew about the risk of turning into his anti form as well it could be appearing any moment depending on which drive he will choose. "Kairi…whatever happens I will free your heart and all of the worlds he has taken. Soraxess launched himself at Sora baring his sharp teeth ready to bite him.

"Light!" Sora shouted and glowed with light. Soraxess stopped and saw Sora transform into one of his drives. Everyone all gasped seeing that Sora had became his Anti form by accident. A huge barrier appeared in every direction. "Lets hope Sora doesn't get to careless." Riku said.

Sora looked at his hand and saw that it was black, he then let out a scream seeing that he had transformed into his anti form.

Soraxess chuckled. "This was how I was created Sora…by your darkness and all those hearts of those people long ago who were connected to you." Sora was frightened to see that it was his darkness and those who were connected with him all created Soraxess. "You…" Sora said suddenly going into berserker mode.

Soraxess and Sora both clashed intensely causing the windows to break.

-0-

Both their powers are evenly matched." Luxord said.

"We have no interference with Sora in this form, we just have to be lucky to see if he even survives being in that form and return back, if not he could be just like Soraxess an unending force of darkness." Saix said looking at everyone before looking back at Sora.

-0-

Sora attacked fiercely while Soraxess just played around with him. Soraxess smirked seeing that he can see Sora's every move. Sora yelled and ran up the wall. Soraxess slammed Sora down with his wing. Sora flew at the ground at high speed and made the ground crack when he landed. Sora got up slowly and leered at Soraxess. Soraxess smirked at him. Sora dashed at him. But Soraxess had summoned out a very huge pillar that rose from the ground.

"Soraxess! Don't you dare hide from me!" Sora said looking up at him standing on the pillar. Sora ran towards the pillar and punched it with a dark punch that made a dent in the stone. Soraxess flew at Sora and pinned him to the ground. Sora flinched and shot out Ice from his hand. Soraxess dodged the attack and flew back up. He then turned around and saw that one of his wings was starting to freeze up.

He broke out of it, but Sora came from behind and kicked him down to the ground. Soraxess could then feel that Sora was starting to freeze him completely.

Soraxess turn his head and knocked Sora away from him with his darkness grip. Sora struggled being choked by Soraxess's claws. Soraxess saw starting to absorb Sora's energy. Sora closed his eyes tight feeling a huge energy drain from his body. He then opened his eyes and was seeing flash backs off everything he did in the past about courage, light and friendship. He kept on seeing flashes of Kairi and then Soraxess. He let out a yell and glowed with darkness. Soraxess then had a strange expression of fear. He saw that Sora's darkness was white. Sora leered at his darker self and did his own version of darkness grip and trapped Soraxess in a chain of light. Sora was then his final form at that moment. Soraxess's eyes widen seeing that Sora was light. "No! Impossible!" He said. Sora looked up at Kingdom Hearts and saw the door appear. He then turned to Soraxess. "I know that Kingdom Hearts is light! So, be gone Tainted one !" Sora said aiming his key blade at Soraxess. Soraxess let out a cry that howled in pain being hit by the light of the key blade.

Soraxess flew out but was being hit with light; he slowly flew downwards into the door of light. Soraxess regain his self and flew at them. Mickey showed up and Riku with their key blades. "Lets close this door for good." Mickey said.

Soraxess's eyes widen and he was strapped to the wall by light chains. Sora. Mickey, and Riku all shot a huge ray of light that locked the keyhole. The door made a click sound while it faded away into a shine of light.

Everything started to fade away. "They did." Minnie said with a smile. Daisy nodded, then a huge light appeared and the world were returning back to normal. Kairi then had her heart returned and she slowly opened her eyes. She got up and saw the bright light and went through it.

-0-

Sora looked up seeing that he had ended the darkness. "Sora, Riku!" Kairi said. Sora turned around and saw Kairi standing there again. "Kairi!" Sora said and ran towards her. They both hugged each other.

Riku looked at them and smiled, Mickey walked up to Riku and smiled. Riku nodded. A huge light appeared and everyone returned back to their own worlds.

-0-

Saix looked at everything returning back to normal and grinned and went into the dark portal. Xigbar, Luxord, Axel, and Demyx all followed. The dark Portal faded.

-0-

Destiny Islands:

Sora stood by the tree watching the sunset. He smiled seeing that the darkness had ended and enjoyed the sounds of the waves. "So, everything's back to normal now huh?" Riku said walking in.

Sora turned to Riku. "Yeah, All the worlds are safe now away from Soraxess's reach."

Riku chuckled. "All the worlds are at peace again, that's good."

"I couldn't do it without you, Kairi, the king, and everyone in defeating my darkness." Sora said. Riku smiled with a nod.

"Hey Sora." Riku said looking at him.

"Hm?" Sora asked turning to Riku.

"Why not you tell Kairi."

"Huh?" Sora said tilting his head a bit.

"About how you feel about her." Riku replied.

Sora then blinked. "Uhh…why?" Sora asked getting all red. Riku started to laugh. Sora then smirked at him. "Was that a joke?" He asked. Riku then tossed Sora the fruit.

Sora held onto it and stared at Riku. "Go right ahead." Riku said. Sora saw Kairi heading towards their direction.

Riku gently pushed Sora towards Kairi. Sora almost dropped the fruit. Kairi caught it and they both chuckled at each other. "So, uh Kairi." Sora said looking at her. "Would you like to have some?" She giggled and grabbed the end where Sora's hand was. "I'd like to." She said with a smile and lightly kissed him on the cheek. Sora then blushed.

Riku laughed.

"That's not funny!" Sora said. Riku started to run with Sora chasing him. Kairi laughed and joined them.

All three of them started to chase each other through the beach.

-0-

Night:

Sora looked up at the starry sky and saw that they were making shapes in the sky. He closed his eyes and Roxas was too.

"Everyone is at peace." Roxas said.

**-End of chapter 14-**

**A/N: O_O, I'm done with this story? Holy crap! I'm so happy that I finished it. ^W^ now I can update my other stuff. I hoped you all enjoyed this story. I sure did. (End credits theme plays from kh2) I hope to write more sequels of my OC in other tales. Please leave a review! **

**Stay tune, you might possibly see the secret ending too! **


End file.
